Unexpected Love
by entrance-to-neverland
Summary: Emma, Hook, Regina, Charming- David, Mary Margret and Mr. Gold go to Neverland in hopes of finding Henry (and Emma's happiness). Emma suddenly finds herself falling for Killian Jones, a pirate who only wanted revenge and Milah. But is she wrong about him? Would she let herself trust again and fall for the pirate?
1. Suddenly Falling

She stood on the decks, the cool, salty ocean wind blowing in her face. The ship rocked back and forth in a steady pattern, almost comforting. But not to Emma. She was seasick. Emma closed her eyes and let her pain, and sleepiness evaporate. Standing there, she heard a set of footsteps and quickly turned around.

It was Hook. Or should she call him Killian now? Since he _was_ helping her find Henry. Jones? Captain? Holy shit. What is going to say? Hook, Killian, or Jones? Captain was way out of bounds, unless she was going to sacrifice herself to him.

"Hook?" She asked, not totally sure she should call him that or not.

"Swan?" He answered in a mocking voice.

"Haha very funny, Jones," why not try them all? It will probably piss him off, which, she would admit, was fun, even though she'd feel guilty after he walked away.

"What are you doing out here so late, lass?" he asked, then corrected himself, "Princess."

Oh, so he wanted to play too. "Nothing much, really. Enjoying myself."

Hook- Killian- Jones, whatever, gave her a look that clearly said: _yeah, right, and I came out here to take a dive with dolphins_.

"Oh, cool lie detecting machine," she complimented, "I'm just missing Henry, can't wait to get to Neverland."

"Part truth, lass, but close enough, I guess."

"Really Killian," she was surprised how easily his name slipped out, "why do you think i'm out here for?"

"Sea sickness," he replied casually, until his eyes widen and said, "you called me Killian."

"Took you long enough to notice," she said, "and sure, you're right, sea sickness."

"How long have you been out here lass?" He looked concerned.

"I don't keep track of time, 'bout an hour or so?" She guessed, folding her arms; the wind was getting cold, or she was getting weak. She gazed out to the ocean and where the moon shine to distract herself, but something else caught her eye.

"Second star to the right, and straight on 'till morning," she automatically mumbled and look at Hook- oh screw this, she liked him better as Killian, hoping he didn't hear her.

"What?" He asked, so totally confused.

"Nothing," she said and looked away to find the second star to the right. Her memories about Neverland was all that was good about her childhood. She would set herself free when reading books, let her imagination wander to places and have fun until she finished her books. Then she would daydream about the places she went to and her favorite heroes. Her favorite hero was always Peter Pan. He didn't grow up, he was adventurous, he was brave and fearless, he was really all she wanted in a guy.

"Ah yes," Killian said after a short while, "the other way to Neverland."

She looked at him, her tank top flying in the cold wind as they sail to Neverland, her teeth started chattering and goose bumps appeared. Killian shrugged off his coat and wrapped it around Emma. She couldn't protest, even if she wanted to, she couldn't summon the strength to refuse. She was too cold and sleepy. Killian was next to her now and wrapped his arms around her. His breath calming her, his warmth transferring to her body and his sent was marvelous. His glassy, magnificent blue eyes shining as bright as the full moon, whose gaze rested on Emma, comforting her in a way no one ever has.

"How did you know lass?" He asked, in the sexiest, and softest voice she has ever heard.

"In a book," Emma answered with as much sincere as he asked her, "Peter Pan, he was-"

Emma stopped because Killian grunted after hearing his name, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing," he answered, not meeting Emma's eyes.

"No, something's wrong, please, Killian," the words came out smoothly, especially his name, "you can tell me."

He turned back to look at her, his eyes looking a bit mistier than it was just a moment before, "i'll tell you when we're in Neverland, and found your son."

A moment of silence during them, nothing but the sound of waves hitting the Jolly Roger and the whistling wind; it wasn't uncomfortable, it was comforting.

"You need you sleep, Emma," he said her name, and she didn't think anyone said it just as good as he did. With the mix of sincerity, softness, gloominess and happiness.

His hand still wrapped around her, making sure the coat- his coat- doesn't slip off Emma's shoulders, leaving her chilly. They made their way to the cabin Charming, Mary Margret, Regina and Mr. Gold were sharing. There was one bed left empty, the one for Emma. She gave a swift good night to Killian and kissed his cheek tenderly. He looked shocked, but didn't say anything, afraid to wake the others up. Killian gave her a goodnight smile, his lips curling up and his eyebrows going up, "G'night love," was all he said and gave her a look that left her speechless and then left.

Her bunker was under the one Charming- David and Mary Margret were sleeping, the other one consisted of Regina on the top and Mr. Gold on the bottom bunk, his golden cane resting at the foot of the bed. As soon as she hit the bed, she felt her tiredness, the pain, leave her, and almost knock her out. She was delaying it for so long and now, she doesn't have to. But a thought that always came to her somehow was:

Has she fallen for Killian Jones, Captain Hook? A pirate, who only wanted revenge, and his love, Milah.

Little did she know that Killian was drifting off in the Captain's room, thinking of Emma, and his heart skipping a beat every time he thinks of her.


	2. Change of Directions

Killian awoke early in the morning to go out on decks and see the sunrise. He turned to grab his coat, but found it missing. _Who?_ he thought for a quick second, and chuckled at the very thought. Emma had it. Walking out to the docks, (and almost tripping over a bottle of rum) he took deep breaths and let the sunlight hit him. He stood there until he heard footsteps, and turned. Emma, who was in his coat (and she looked bloody good, he must say).

"What brings you up here so early, lass?" He asked, trying not to yawn.

"Couldn't sleep, you?" She asked.

Well fuck. What _was_ she doing out here? He let his gaze rest on Emma, finally having a reason to look at her.

"Just, well, um..." man, he was a terrible liar, "wanted to see the sun rise."

"Yeah," the word was as sarcastic as it can get, " and I came out here to take a dive with dolphins."

_She was quoting him, how dare she?! _He tried to keep his calm face, "I know you miss me," he replied, then adding, "princess."

"Don't call me that," she growled, apparently she hates the word princess.

He smirked, the one every girl and women fell for. Well, every except Emma; all she did was give him a look that clearly meant: _i'm not impressed, not one bit._

"But I should," he said back, "daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming."

He smirked. Before Emma got to argue back, the sky was getting darker and darker, until he can barely see his hook, which was only a feet from his face.

"What's happening?" A female voice asked, it wasn't Emma, her voice was much softer. He heard about 4 set of footsteps until he realized it was the others. And that voice, it sounded just like Regina.

"Regina," he said casually, "we're going to Neverland."

"So why is it dark?" Charming asked. Killian can totally tell, only two people are that protective, Charming and well, never mind. They're all protective.

"Beats me," Killian replied, "i'm pretty sure it's not supposed to be anyways."

"So we're going to die?" Emma asked, and Killian jumped back a little in shock. He almost forgot she was here.

"Emma?" This voice was soft and tender. Snow. Mary Margret. He heard a small shuffling sound, someone getting pushed back, probably the crocodile,and the shuffling stop probably when they reached Emma. He kinda-sorta panicked, Emma was still in his coat. What would they think if they saw her wearing it?

"Not necessarily, when I said I would take you to Neverland, I never promised we were all going to get there safely, or that ALL of us would make it," he replied.

"Well that's promising," said the crocodile all of a sudden, it was his second time speaking since he got on the Jolly Roger. His Jolly Roger. Whatever. He didn't need to reply to him anyways.

Killian turned when he heard a rumbling sound, and feel it going though a portal. How did he know? He'd been through portals loads of time. As soon as they got in, he felt the the light on his eyes, and turned to Emma; he wanted to see her reaction. But all she was looking at was the walls around them, they were scenes from Neverland. Pixie Hollow, the home of the Lost Boys, and many many more that disappeared as soon as they came. Snow- Mary Margret- her mom was looking around like everyone, but unlike anyone here, clutching he daughter's arm. He saw his coat, still on Emma, no one questioned her, well, not yet anyways...

The random mix of colors continued for a short while until everything became pitch black for Killian.

"Am I dead?" He asked, immediately regretting asking it in the first place.

"Either we're all dead, or are in a netherworld or that tunnel- passage decided to kill us," Charming replied, "and if we're all dead, it won't hurt for me to kill you again. And again. And again."

"Chillz," Killian said, the same exact way he said it to Emma in the hospital.

The light came back and the ship way flying. About bloody time.

"WHOAH!" Emma gasped, flabbergasted, probably thinking that she's dreaming, "this is amazing." Emma was hypnotized.

"Aren't we going to Neverland?" Regina asked, confused. What was _her_ rush? Wait... wait... didn't Emma tell him that Regina was his adopted mother? _Oh,_ that was really her child too.

"Yes. Just changing directions," he replied, pointing to a star.

"Second star to the right, and straight on 'til morning," Emma was done examining the flying ship .

"Exactly," Killian replied, "you'd make a bloody good pirate."

"So when exactly would we get there?" The crocodile was here, oh how did he forget?

"Soon." He didn't deserve a more than one word answer, "you guys should go, get some rest," Killian shooed them off so he can navigate the ship.

It was night, the wind making his hair fly and the ship a little harder to navigate. Second star to the right, and straight on 'til morning. His eyes focused on the star, but a jumble of stars keep distracting him; the stars look just like Emma. Her bold eyes, blonde, curly hair and features stood out and he suddenly had the image of Emma kissing him as soon as they get to Neverland...


	3. Just a Coat

As soon as Emma walked in, David and Mary Margret we there, their hands crossed.

"What?" Emma asked, "did I like, do something wrong?"

"Where'd you get the coat?" Mary Margret asked, "who's is it?"

"Umm... err... well.." Oh shit. What was she supposed to do now?

"Umm... Hook gave it to me last night," Emma calling Killian Hook was really strange, but then again, her calling him Killian was strange 2 days ago, even though she dreamed about it for so long.

"Last night?!" David screamed, "LAST NIGHT?!"

"David," Mary Margret wasn't over reacting, she was probably saving it for another time, "calm down."

"CALM? CALM DOWN?!" He obviously wasn't calm, "SHE- HIM- LAST NIGHT! YOU REALLY THINK I CAN BE CALM?"

"No, David, I didn't, I swear," Emma argued, "I was just on the docks and he came out and we talked."

"Or kissed," he mumbled, but Emma could still hear him.

"We didn't-I didn't."

"Yeah right," David was going to say more but Mary Margret stopped him. Her voice was still gentle, doesn't she ever get angry?

"Just hear her out."

"Yeah," Emma repeated, "hear me out. I was on the docks. Kil- Hook came, and we talked and he saw I was cold and gave me his coat. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Yeah, okay," David was calm after this, too calm. What was he planning? A thought hit her head about what he would do to Killian.

"Don't hurt him," she blurted out, and immediately regretted it.

"Hurt him?" David asked suddenly, and his eyes lit up.

"You care for him," Mary Margret's voice was as soft and tender as it ever was.

"What? No, no, no, I don't. He's a pirate. I wouldn't-"

"But you could, Charming fell in love with me. In just one adventure. What if you fell for him during your adventure together. I mean, no one knew what happened except you and him, Killian, Jones, Hook whatever you want to call him. But I know true love when I see it."

Emma was flabbergasted, "no, you're wrong."

Mary Margret was wrong, and she wasn't in love with Killian. She didn't want to admit that she was right. She didn't want to believe it. He was a pirate. _One that only wants Milah and revenge_, she told herself that so many times and wanted to believe it. Killian Jones- Captain Hook- was a pirate. He was a thief, like her. But she was a "princess", a princess. She wanted to forget that she just thought she was a princess. Emma Swan was nothing like a princess. Not even close to one. She was everything a princess wasn't. But she was also what a princess was some of the time. Caring. Nice. Gentle. But hell, if someone pissed her off, she'd be- she didn't even want to think about it. She was not a princess, even if the bloodline said so, even if they could prove it. She was not a princess and never will be.

Emma's gaze lifted from the ground and turned to Mary Margret and David, whom were whispering among themselves. What are they talking about? _Me_ she thought, _me and Killian_. He better not hut him. Emma slipped out to the decks and felt a cool breeze welcome her. Finally free...

Emma stood there, right outside the door where Mary Margret and David were talking, and closed her eyes, letting her soul fly. Just like Peter Pan. Exactly like Peter Pan. She wanted to go on adventures, not be a person lie detector, track people, and arrest them, or a sheriff. She wanted freedom, happiness, and support, love. Love. She desperately wanted love. Love, not the ones from her parents, Mary Margret or David; the love from another, the love from Killian Jones.

Emma felt someone shove her slightly to her left, "at least move a little," the voice was from Regina. Her eyes were still closed, but she wasn't relaxed, quite on the contrary, she was stiff, as if someone petrified her. How can she relax now? Emma was in such a good mood a minute back, and Regina ruined it.

Emma sighed, what was the point of trying to relax now? She opened her eyes to walk to the front of the Jolly Roger, but stopped as soon as she saw Killian, slumped down, his head resting on the steering wheel. Instead of going to the front of the ship to enjoy herself, she put her arm under Killian's and tried to drag him into the captain's cabin; and she did, after about half an hour and she was sore, but he was comfortable. That's all that matter, wasn't it? Emma was trying to find a comfortable position in the chair across from where he was until he moaned and rolled around, and suddenly woke up.

His first thought must have been: _what the bloody hell am I doing here?_ Then he saw Emma and his face softened, he raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"Hey," Emma said casually, "you didn't sleep so long."

"I didn't?" she felt the amount of sarcasm in his voice and tried to change the subject.

"You should sleep."

"And why may I ask," Killian was sitting up now, staring at Emma, who was still wearing his felt his eyes on her and gave him a look that clearly meant _what._

He rolled his eyes and muttered nothing before he stood up, got dizzy and fell back on the bed. He let out a groan so loud that Emma thought her parents might get the wrong idea.

"Shut up," she hissed.

"Shut up? Blimey, you're in the captain's cabin, lass. And I control everyone on the ship; and I don't listen to peasants," he argued back and let out a fake groan that sounded ten times louder. Emma rolled her eyes and made her way to the door before turning back to ask him when they would get to Neverland, but he was already snoring.

...

Emma stood on the front of the ship, still hardly believing that it was flying and she was coming closer to find Henry. Henry. She missed him a lot, even if she wasn't there for him the first ten years of his life, she felt connected to him, like how Prince Charming would always find Snow White. When Henry first came to her doorstep, she wasn't surprised, she was living her nightmare. Always thinking that he would come find her and yell at her for giving him up; thinking he would leave her permanently scarred, in her heart. But she was wrong. The day Henry found her was one of the best days of her miserable life, and she remembered it like it was yesterday.

_Well, it sucks to celebrate her birthday alone, but that how her life was. She lit the candle and stared at it, "another banner year," she whispers although she knows no one can hear her. _

_Emma blew out the candle, wishing she wouldn't have to be alone on her birthday and just at the moment, her door bell rang. Her gazed flicked to the candle she just blew out and walked to the door. A boy with brown hair stood there. Would her son look like this if she didn't gave him away. Was this her son? No. She wasn't supposed to think about him. _

_"Uh? Can I help you?" She asked._

_"Are you Emma Swan," he asked, and now she was really panicking, was this her son? _

_"Yeah. Who are you?"_

_"My name's Henry, I'm your son."_

_No. How did he find her? _

_Henry pushed past her and walked into her apartment casually. Emma didn't want to appear to believe him, so she shut of her emotions that was just turned on by Henry, "Whoa! Hey, kid! Kid! Kid! I don't have a son! Where are your parents?"_

_His reply wasn't what she was expecting, "ten years ago. Did you give up a baby for adoption? That was me."_

_"Give me a minute," Emma said and pushed her way into the bathroom. She started panicking, her son. Her son. He didn't yell at her. He was well mannered. He was nice. And maybe, maybe, he can give her a chance to be his mother. No. What was she thinking? _

_"Hey, you have any juice? Never mind, found some." Emma placed her hand on the door and finally exits the restroom. _

_Henry was drinking juice straight from the bottle. Someone may have taught him manners, but she guessed it didn't matter if you were at someone else's- more specifically, your birth mother's house. Apartment. Thing. _

_"You know, we should probably get going." _

_Going? "Going where?"_

_"I want you to come home with me."_

_Aww... No EMMA SWAN. Snap out of it. _

_"Okay kid, I'm calling the cops," it took everything out of her to say that- maybe even more. She almost finished dialing 911, and hoped he would stop her._

_"Then i'll tell them you kidnapped me," oh this kid had the guts._

_She put down the phone, "and they'll believe me because I'm your birth mother."_

_"Yup."_

_"You're not going to do that," she was pretty sure anyways._

_"Try me." Oh this kid, was so similar to her already._

_"You're pretty good. But here's the thing – there's not a lot I'm great at in life. I have one skill. Let's call it a superpower. I can tell when anyone is lying and you, kid, are." it took Emma all the guts she had to say that. _

_"Wait... Please don't call the cops. Come home with me." He was practically begging; his puppy eyes looking right at her. Oh so unfair. _

_"Where's home?" She couldn't stop herself, she was curious._

_"Storybrooke, Maine."_

_Storybrooke? "Storybrooke? Seriously?"_

_Henry nodded. _

_"Alrighty, then. Let's get you back to Storybrooke._

Emma snapped out of the flashback and remembered she had Killian's coat. She made her way to his cabin and was about to knock until she heard something. Charming. David. David was in there, yelling at Killian.


	4. The Daddy Bear

The door slammed and Killian awoke, sitting up groggily, muttering "Emma?" "

"Emma your ass," it her father.

"You wish," he dodged David's fist as soon as he said that.

"What did you do to her?!" The overprotective daddy doesn't know how to chill...

"I did nothing," Killian replied, watching David- actually, his hand in case he decided to take a swing again.

"She's been acting weird," _weird?_

"I highly doubt it."

"She has your coat."

"So?"

"So, what did you to with her last night?" It was a question, but the overprotective daddy made it sound demanding.

"Nuthin'" it _was_ the truth, _wasn't it?_

"Yeah, coming back late at night with a pirate coat seems like nothing, right."

"Yeah," oh... that was sarcasm... whoops

"Says the old grandpa who can't control her life," said Killian, trying to think of comebacks.

"Old grandpa?!" he yelled, "i'm younger than you, pirate."

"My apologies, young grandpa," Killian replied, man, he was getting good.

The daddy bear let out a growl and said, " I don't know how Emma handles you."

"Well, she-"

"On second thought, I don't want to know."

"Rude. Rude old grandpa."

Daddy bear growled again, "young grandpa," he corrected.

"Still a grandpa either way," Killian replied, coolly.

David hit him on the right arm and Killian fell to the left, mumbling, "you can't blame me for what's true."

Killian sat up.

"Mind my behavior," David began, "just stay away from my daughter. She doesn't need a pirate to influence her anymore."

_Anymore? He influenced her?_

"How exactly did I influence her?"

"She changed her clothes, she used to wear her read leather jacket and now she wears a block coat," he paused, "she only wears black now."

"A, I did not _give _her my coat. B, It's nice to know she wants to be a pirate. I knew she would consider being a pirate since I told her," Killian didn't give her his coat, did he?

"Okay, sorry for going off this topic a little," David said, although Killian knows he isn't sorry, "how'd you two meet and what is this 'beanstalk adventure' Mary Margret keeps mentioning?"

"Well, we met in Fairytale Land, and the beanstalk adventure is to get the compass that could find your world," Killian replied, nodding his head for no particular reason.

"I said 'how', not 'where'" David's was really quite annoyed, judging from the sound of his voice.

"Oh... um... I played dead 'cus I was working with Cora. She killed everyone and told me to make my story convincing. They found me. Your one bad ass daughter tried to kill me twice and that was in like the first 10 minutes. She asked me... you know... stuff... and asked why I wanted to go to Storybrooke. I answered her and I told her she needed a compass to find her land and I led them to a beanstalk. Umm.. That's about it," Killian said, not much details, but still, he heard it.

"And the beanstalk adventure- quest- thing?"

"I'd like to keep that to myself," Killian mumbled to himself.

"And the beanstalk adventure-quest-thing?" David repeated.

"No."

"And the beanstalk adventure-quest-thing?" David's voice was shaking, and man, that daddy bear was persistent.

"You don't need to know anything more," Killian's voice came out shaking and scared. _Dammit Killian,_ he mentally slapped himself_, you make it sound like something actually happened up there. _But something _did_ happen up there, well, yeah. _Didn't it?_

"Beanstalk adventure. Now," David hissed though his teeth.

"Erm... be like that grandpa," Killian hissed back, "we climbed the beanstalk, Emma took the compass. She locked me up there. The giant thing released me 10 hours later."

Killian raised an eyebrow, watching the daddy bear.

"Details," David demanded, and Killian sighed.

"Details," Killian mimicked David and said, "we rarely talked. I can't give details; unless you want to know what the compass looked like."

David let out a heavy groan.

"OH MY GOD. You're impossible," David said and punching Killian in the nose.

"What was that for?!" Killian screamed, trying to stop the blood with his hand, "I have this." Killian held up his left hand with the hook, "and I'm not afraid to use it."

"It's fun," David replied casually, "punching people, especially you. Don't touch Emma. Ever."

Killian rolled his eyes and everything went black. The last thing he heard was David saying: "Emma?" and the door slamming.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this sucks. And its short. I had HUGE writer's block on this chapter T.T so yeah... that's why it took so long...**


	5. The Neverland Tour

Emma walked past David and into the Captain's Cabin and slammed the door. Killian was knocked out on the bed, his nose bleeding and blood dripping everywhere. _What did David do?_ Emma asked herself. She knew David never really liked Killian, but to knock him out and give him a nose bleed. That didn't sound like David, but then again, she didn't even know him that well. She didn't know how he handles things, she didn't-doesn't know how he deals with people he didn't like. Whatever he did, Emma didn't want to know.

She walked to his bed and set his coat on the floor beside her, and looked around. _Didn't he have a First Aid kit or something? Oh right... Pirate. They don't worry about anything._ Emma spotted a piece of cloth and used it to clean all the blood from his nose, mouth, and ring. She carefully removed the rings, one by one, then cleaned his fingers and the rings themselves. As soon as she finished, and threw away the cloth, she spotted the rings again and her eyes widened. Which ring went on which finger? She placed one on his index and one in his middle finger. They looked right, didn't they?

Emma knelt down next to him like she was doing before before she decided to clean the blood and shook him awake.

"Killian?" She whispered, trying not to startle him. "Killian?" She shook him again until he groaned "Emma?"

"Hi," she replied, watching him carefully.

"Hey beautiful. Any chance you can punch you dad for me?" he asked.

Emma laughed, "no, you okay though?"

"I'm fine, really," he said, sitting up and examining his hand. He took the ring from the middle finger and put it on the ring finger, and whispered with satisfaction, "much better."

Emma was watching him, trying not to smirk.

"Something wrong, love?" he asked, looking at Emma.

"Nothing," she replied. He stared at her, his ocean, glowing, beautiful blue eyes looking at her. She felt him move closer to her, his ocean sense becoming stronger and stronger until his lips were inches away from hers. She started to close the small gap between them, but Mary Margret's voice from outside carried in the cabin: "we can see Neverland!"

_Damn you Mary Margret! _Emma thought.

"Right," Killian grunted, standing up and giving Emma his hand and she took it, "we're at Neverland." He smirked and she couldn't resist smirking back at him and followed him out.

Killian took the steering wheel, steered them into the water, and then called out, "gather 'round!" Everyone gathered in a circle around him, Mary Margret and David next to each other, Mr. Gold next to David, and Emma in the middle of Regina and Killian.

"So," Emma said in a small voice, putting her hands behind her back like a child, "where are we?"

Killian gave her an annoyed look and not knowing why, Emma blushed. "We're in Neverland," he said.

Emma sighed, "where in Neverland?"

"In the ocean," Killian replied, and Emma raised an eyebrow. "On the ocean," he corrected.

She stared at Killian's blue eyes until somehow, she stared inching closer and closer to him before Regina pulled her back.

"I don't want to see any kissing here," she said, annoyed.

"Right," Emma mumbled, looking down. She heard Killian talk, but she tuned him out and stood like that until she felt someone grab a hold on her arm. It was Killian.

"Did you even here a single thing I said?" he asked, his eyes sparkling.

"Uh.. Sure," Emma replied.

"I said, we're taking a tour of Neverland, so buckle up, it's going to be a long day."

"Mm..kay ," she said, walking to her parents whose hands were twined together.

"Hey," Emma said and immediately got a reply from her mother. David was glaring at her as if she just killed someone.

"Did I.. um.. like... kill someone?" Emma asked, giving David a scared look.

"He doesn't like the idea of you and Killian- Hook- the pirate, whatever you call him," Mary Margret replied.

"Why not?"

"Well, he's a bloody pirate."

"So..."

"You're a princess," he replied, she flinched but he ignored it. "You're a princess and he's a pirate. It's not really the best fit."

"Well, you were a prince, and she was a thief," Emma argued back.

"We love each other."

"What makes you think Killian and I don't do the same?" Emma asked and silence followed David. _Oh snap!_ Emma thought in a singing voice. Emma and David ended up having a staring contest, completely forgetting Mary Margret was there until she stopped them.

* * *

"First stop, Tiki Forest," Killian said, the Jolly Roger was flying over the forest and they saw a small tribes living in it.

"Anyone important in there?" Emma asked, pointing to the tribes.

"I think the only one you'll know is Lily Tiger, lass," the pirate replied.

"Can we land?" Emma wanted to see Lily Tiger.

"No," he replied, steering it to the next location.

"You call this a tour?" Emma really wanted to go down and to actually touch and explore Neverland, not to fly over it in a magical ship.

"Yeah."

"Neverwood," he said, steering the ship to the ground.

"Now this is a tour," Emma said, following Killian and the others out of the ship.

The six of them walked until they reached a shaggy old house. Killian slowly opened it, making sure it wouldn't fall into ruins and stepped inside, followed by David, Mary Margret, Emma, then Regina and Mr. Gold; or Mr. Gold then Regina. Emma didn't know, and didn't care.

The house looked like it wasn't touched in years, there were spiderwebs everywhere, dust covered in everything, and Emma swore she heard a few rats and bats.

"Only been here once or twice," Killian began, "it was kind of a home for me. The boys left, she, Wendy died, so I left and.. well... became a pirate."

Emma could tell he was holding back tears, his voice was as normal as ever, but she could tell. It came with the lie detector skill she had, but hadn't work well ever since she met Killian. She moved to Killian's side and took his arm and shook it gently, silently saying, _it's okay, i'm here for you._

* * *

"This place is probably one of the most dangerous places in Neverland," Killian began, "Mermaid Lagoon."

"How is Mermaid Lagoon dangerous?" Regina asked.

"Oh, the place isn't dangerous, the mermaids are. Don't walk near the edge, they'll pop up and grab you and drown you." Emma swore his eyes flickered to her with a worried expression, hoping she was listening.

The six of them got out and went until there were 5 feet from the edge.

"Here is about as far as you can go unless you want to be dinner," Killian said, and Mary Margret and David took a step back. Killian whistled and five mermaids popped out of the lagoon and swan closer to them. Everyone but Killian took several steps back until they were ten feet from the edge. Killian turned to the right to say something, but found them missing and looked back.

"Oh, really?" he said, annoyed. He gave them a wave and walked back to the Jolly Roger.

"I see you don't know how to have fun," Killian commented.

"I like to have fun," Emma winded back, "I just don't like to be dinner. Or dead."

"Yeah..." Killian said, "right."

"Anyways," Killian said, brushing away the subject, "Skull Rock up next!"

Killian steered them to Skull Rock. Emma saw many small green spots on the water and looked at them curiously.

"Crocodiles," he said, reading Emma's mind, "nasty little things, not much worse than the crocodile here." He glanced at Mr. Gold and growled. They hovered above the water, but not so close just in case the crocodiles decide to attack it.

"Didn't you live here?" Emma asked Killian, "at least for a while?"

"Oh no, I turned into a pirate here, yes, but live here? No, I was in a different ship, and when I was old enough to be on my own, I stole the Jolly Roger."

"You stole this?" she asked and Killian gave a quick nod before steering the Jolly Roger to their next location. "So this is the Neverland Plains," Killian said, "I don't need to give you a tour of a forest, do I?"

"Nah," Emma said, and he steered past the forest until Emma saw a tall mountain.

"Neverpeak Mountain," Killian replied, reading her mind again, "you can see anything from there."

Killian looked at the sky and scrunched up his eyebrows.

"Sorry guys," he said, steering the ship to the place where they first landed, "it's almost dark, and we have to get going."

"Awww," said everyone but Mr. Gold at the same time.

"Sorry," he said again, "we have to pinpoint where Henry may be."

Killian walked to the Captain's Cabin and came back with a map dangling on his arm and some pushpins in his hand. He laid it out on the floor and everyone dropped to his level.

"There are about four possible places Henry could be," he began and pushed the pushpins into four places in the map.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry. It might suck, but at least I didn't have writer's block... Today... The Evil Queen... So, obviously, I can't write it on a OUaT day, even if it's a rerun. **


	6. Neverpeak Mountain

Technically, he was lying, but he was also telling the truth. 'There are about four possible places Henry could be', but he could also be telling the truth. Henry could have been anywhere if you think about it. He had very little time to think about where Henry could be when he was getting the map. Neverland Plains, Neverpeak Mountain, Pixie Hollow, and the Home of the Lost Boys.

He placed the map on the ground and the others knelt so they were on the same level as him. He marked the Neverland Plains, Neverpeak Mountain, Pixie Hollow, and the Home of the Lost Boys.

"So we split up," he began, you two. He pointed to the Daddy Bear and Mary Margret, "you search Pixie Hollow."

"You two," he pointed to Regina and the crocodile, "take Neverland Plains."

"Why?" Regina asked.

"There is a possibility that they tied him and hid him there," Killian replied.

"Emma and I would take Neverpeak Mountain, and in three moons, including this one, be back at the ship and if we haven't found Henry, we'll search Home of the Lost Boys. Okay?"

"I'm not letting you go with Emma!" David yelled, gabbing his daughter's arm and pulled her away from him, "I'll go with the bloody pirate."

"Personally, it's bad that you called me a 'bloody pirate', but you would beat me up as soon as we're alone, so no thanks. I'll just go with Emma." He grabbed Emma's arm and pulled her closer to him. David reached for his daughter's arm, but Emma said: "David, no. I'm fine."

Killian gave a winning smirk and said, "move out!" Regina and Mary Margret studied the map carefully, while the crocodile and the Daddy Bear stared Emma and Killian. Mary Margret took David's hand and walked him out of the ship while Regina slapped Rumpelstiltskin's hand and led him out of the ship.

"Looks like it's only the two of us, so feel free to do anything," Killian smirked.

"Yeah," Emma agreed, "let's find my son first." She walked out of the ship and Killian let out an annoyed groan, and followed her. Did she _really _have to be this annoying? Just hours ago, I _she_ was the one wanting to kiss him, but now she doesn't. _What the hell is the problem with women? One moment they're all flirty and the next, they're all like nothing happened, like, what the bloody hell? _

"Good," she commented, "I don't know where i'm going at all."

"Figures," he mumbled, taking Emma's hand and pulled her the other way. Emma had _no _sense of direction, whatsoever, if he followed her, they would probably end up in Skull Rock and eaten by crocodiles.

The two walked in complete silence, comfortable silence, until the sun started setting and Emma got into the talking mood.

"So, you said you would tell me something once we get to Neverland," she remembered _that?_

"Oh.. erm... I forgot," Killian lied.

"Right," Emma replied, her voice full of sarcasm.

"It's the truth," he replied to the comment.

"Yeah, okay."

They walked in complete silence until they reached the mountain.

"Stop here for the night," he told her, "unless you want to go up there."

"Isn't this a mountain? And.. um... mountains are cold?" she asked.

"Ah, smart lass," his voice showed a hint of sarcasm and she gave him _the look._ The look, it's when she isn't impressed, and Killian got it a lot. And by a lot he meant _a lot._

"Looks like we'll have to cuddle to keep warm, no?" He spread his arms, and she started to walk towards him, but instead of in his arms, she walked right pass him to a big rock where she can lean on.

"Aww, come on," Killian groaned, "just a hug?"

Emma shook her head. "If I wanted a hug, I would've given you one."

Killian's reply was a grunt. _Women._ He placed himself on the left of Emma, suddenly feeling sad that his left hand was cut off. And worse, Milah was gone. _No,_ Killian shook his head, _Milah was his past, while Emma is his present and future._ Although, there are disadvantages of not having a left hand and a hook in its place. It wasn't as easy or safe to hug someone.

Killian snapped to reality when Emma put her head on his shoulder; he wrapped his arm around Emma's waist and pulled her closer to him.

"That looks like a swan," she says, pointing to shape in the stars.

"_No_, that looks like a hook," he smirked.

"A mushroom," she pointed to another place.

"You call that a mushroom?" he asked, "that looks more like a flower."

"Not that one," she said, "the one next one to it."

"Oh," that made more sense.

They pointed shapes in the stars for a while more until Killian got bored.

"Another game?" he asked Emma.

"Erm... Truth or dare?" she asked, saw the confused look on Killian's face and immediately explained.

"If they pick truth, you ask them a question and they have to answer it truthfully. If they pick dare you dare them to do something."

_Oh, he was going to have fun with this, all he needed was her to say dare._

"Ladies first," he said, and the game began.

* * *

**Ps: I have no knowledge of Neverland or anything.**


	7. The Night

**This chapter is not as good as you think it would be... so yeah... You have been warned. Like no seriously, this chapter isn't as good as you think it would be. Fun and easy chapter for me to write. Especially the end. Wink, wink. ****Like to remind you this is my first ff ever, so not good.. yeah. Anyways... you have been warned. **

* * *

"Ladies, first," Killian said, and the game began.

"Truth or dare?"

"Er.. truth," Emma held in a sigh, she swore he would say dare, "what were you going to tell me on the ship?"

"It's.. er... nothing," he replied.

"Truth," Emma said, her tone louder than usual.

"Er.. well, I was someone before I was Captain Hook," he replied. _Seriously? _

"Killian Jones," Emma replied, "you were Killian Jones, you told me."

"I meant, before I was Killian, I was something else," he corrected himself.

_What?_ Emma removed her head from his shoulders and looked at him, pulling her coat tighter around herself, "who?" was all that came out of her mouth.

"Peter," he replied, "Peter Pan."

Emma did _not_ expect him to say _that_. He, Killian Jones, was Peter Pan? Emma looked at him. His blue eyes glowing in the moonlight, his hair combed and neat, his scruffy beard and his always moving magic brow. She just blinked and stared at his features, thinking that he was lying to her until her gaze shifted to his ears. They were pointy, just like Peter's. His chin was about just as pointed as Peter's if she thought about it. He _was_ Peter Pan.

"Emma?" he asked, snapping her back to reality.

"What?" her eyes met his and she tried to conceal her blush, "truth." She put her head back on Killian's shoulder and tried to close the distance between them.

"Who hurt you?" his voice was soft, gentle, and she was pretty sure it slightly cracked.

Emma closed her eyes, summoning the strength to talk about him. _Him_. That bloody coward.

"Neal," she whispered, and she felt him lean closer to her, and she repeated it in the same voice.

"Who's Ne-" he cut himself off, "isn't that the crocodile's son."

Emma nodded.

"Can I beat him up for you?" he asked, his voice sincere.

"Of course," Emma replied, opening her eyes and giving him a smile, "but I have to be there when it happens."

Killian chucked, "may I ask how?"

Emma's head dropped on his shoulder again, and he placed his on top of hers. His right arm, his only arm, slid around her waist and pulled her closer.

"He left me in jail," Emma tried hard to keep her voice level, but it immediately cracked, "for a crime he did. He ran away. Because August told him to, told him it was my destiny to break the curse." She took a deep breath, holding back her tears, "he ran, he ran and left me in jail. He was a coward, just like his father."

Emma knew she failed as soon as a tear slipped from her eye and Killian's hand wiping it off her face.

"Don't cry love," Killian kissed her forehead.

"So, how'd you become Killian Jones?" Emma asked, clearing all her emotions, which was easy, but she didn't put her wall up like she usually does.

"Er... I didn't even say truth, but okay," Killian said, and she felt him scrunch up is eyebrow. "It was many, many, many moons ago. I don't really remember it all."

There was a moment's silence before Killian spoke again, "Wendy. Wendy Darling. She left me, she knew how much I loved her, I was fifteen. She left me for another guy. Captain Hook, the bloody bastard. It was years before I saw him again, and Wendy wasn't with him. I got angry and kinda- sorta- umm... er.. well, slaughtered him."

Emma looked up and stared at his beautiful ocean blue eyes, "you killed hum because he took Wendy? Or because he like killed her?"

"Well," he paused, "both, I guess. I didn't just kill him like _that_. I joined the crew for about half a year and I killed him when the moon was up. Then I would go back and sleep like nothing happened. Nobody suspected me, I was the youngest one there, and they wouldn't think a 16 year old would kill anyone. Then I ran when they started suspecting each other because they would soon might suspect me. I stole the Jolly Roger and changed my hair and name."

He ruffled his hair and Emma saw a small part that was a different color. Ginger.

"Why 'Killian Jones' though?" Emma asked, curious.

He shrugged, making her head, which was still on his shoulder, bounce, "no clue, it was just random."

They sat in awkward silence until Emma realized it was his turn to ask.

"Truth."

"How did you meet him? The bloody coward?"

"Neal or Rumpelstiltskin?" Emma joked, and they both laughed.

"Why not both?" Killian grinned.

"Well, the first bloody coward I met when I went to rent a room at Granny's B&B. The son of the bloody coward, the second bloody coward, I met when I was stealing a car when I was about eighteen. Turned out I stole a stolen car and we... well, yeah."

Emma's eyes started drooping and she tried all she can to stay awake.

"Dare," Killian said out of nowhere. _Dare?_

"Alright then," Emma said, "I dare you to punch Neal when we get back. And I have to be there to see it."

Emma looked up at the pirate's eyes and it was glistening and a smile spread across his face.

"Deal."

"Since you wanted a dare. I guess I choose dare."

A smile spread across his face and he lean down until his mouth was next to her ear, "kiss me."

Emma knew it was coming as soon as she said: 'Dare'. She looked at him and his glistening eyes, and muttered: "Oh, what the hell."

She closed the space between them and Killian was shocked for a moment, probably thinking she wouldn't take the dare, but quickly kissed her back. And as soon as he did, she felt fireworks explode around her and grabbed his shirt and pulled her closer. The kiss deepened all in a single moment and her heart exploded. She opened her mouth when she felt him lick her lips. Their tongue tangled in record time and started to pull back; and Killian, knowing what was happening, gave her a single nip on her bottom lip.

"Was that good enough?" Emma asked, breathing hard.

"Not enough," Killian replied, and dove in for another kiss.

They broke apart minutes later and Emma couldn't stop herself from falling asleep. She slumped down and her head rested on his shoulder and she felt him peck her on the cheek and a hand snaking around her waist, pulling her closer to him.


	8. The Climb

Killian awoke early, right during sunrise. He saw the bright star and watched it until it blinded him, then he let his gaze rest on Emma. She was still sleeping, her head resting on Killian's arm, the sun's rays kissing her beautiful, blonde, curly hair. His arm was still around her, and he swore he heard snoring softly. Killian stared at the beautiful woman in his arms, sleeping. Watching her, and examining her features, he remembered the last moon. Last night. However normal beings talk; he was a pirate, so it was perfectly fine for him to speak weirdly. "

He remembered her dare. _"I dare you to punch Neal when we get back. And I have to be there to see it."_ Killian couldn't bloody wait to do the dare. Then he remembered his dare. Man, it was _good_. Killian remembered her lips crushing his and the spark it created. _No, not a spark, something stronger and more meaningful than a spark_.

He stared at her facial features again, her closed eyes, her hell of a mouth, and her glowing hair, until she woke up, that is.

"Morning, beautiful," Killian greeted her.

"Hey handsome," she replied, sitting up.

One of her eyebrows raised up, "how long have you been awake. You don't sound tired at al-" a yawn stopped Emma from continuing.

"Not that long," Killian replied, a smirk appearing on his face.

"C'mon," Emma said, standing up and giving him her hand, "we gotta find Henry."

Killian took her hand and continue to hold it as they walk up the mountain.

"I _was_ waiting for a 'good morning' kiss, but, I guess not." Killian give her his best puppy face, but she didn't even care.

"Those don't work on me, Killian," Emma said, drifting her gaze back to the road, "I was with Henry. Not for that long, but I learned how to ignore those."

Killian stopped and turned his gaze from her brilliant eyes and lips. _Fine. He was just going to have to find another way to get his morning kiss._

"I'm hungry," Emma complained a few minutes later, aha. Perfect way to get her to kiss him.

Killian pulled out a satchel which he kept in his coat. Emma's eyes widen and made a grab for it, but he held it just out of her reach, like he did with the bean.

"Kiss me," he said with the same tone he used when he dared Emma.

Emma rolled her eyes, let out an annoyed sigh, and brushed her lips with his, then she pulled back and grab the satchel.

"No fair," he wined, giving her his puppy eyes.

She rolled her eyes, muttered,"whatever," and peaked inside the satchel. She looked at him with a plain face, and an eyebrow raised.

"Sandwiches, really?!" Emma half yelled, but Killian covered her mouth.

"Better than nothing," he replied, taking half a ham and cheese sandwich, and taking a bite. Emma followed his lead and took a bite in her turkey sandwich.

As soon as they finished, Killian fished the satchel out of Emma's hand and put it back in his coat, somehow. He took her hand and led her up the road a little more until they reached a cave. Emma slipped behind Killian and her her chin on his shoulder.

"What now?" she asked, confused why they were there.

"We find Henry, what else?"

"In-in there?" Emma asked, a hint of panic in her voice.

"Where else?" Killan's voice was stern, but soft at the same time, "come on, lass," Killian took Emma's hand and led her inside the cave.

"Isn't there like, oh I dunno, creatures in here?" Emma whispered to Killian.

"I hope not," Killian replied.

"Hope not?!" Emma whispered loudly.

"Yeah," he confirmed, "hope not," and he pecked her cheek. "C'mon."

They searched it, but found no signs of Henry, or existence. They walked out and the first thing Emma said was: "how many more of those bloody things left?"

"'Bout a hundred," and immediately after he said that, he heard her choke; he walked and pat her back.

"Was joking," he grinned, "like two more."

"Why would you think he would even be in one of these creepy things?" Emma asked when they were walking to the next entrance.

"You are talking about Greg and Tamara. Do you not, like, know these people?" Killian asked, "they _are_ dangerous. They don't care who they hurt in the way as long as they get what they want."

"But the _mountains_?" Emma asked and was immediately replied by Killian who said, "I don't know."

The two the them stopped at the entrance and took a deep breath before going in. The silence was awkward, but comfortable, well, to Killian at least. They walked in a straight line and ran out when they heard a deep growling.

"Not in there," Killian said, catching his breath, "hopefully."

Emma wasn't listening to him and he found her walking ahead of him.

"Something wrong, love?" Killian asked and Emma nodded.

"Henry," she whispered so quietly, Killian had to lean in closer to hear.

"Hey," he replied, trying to comfort her, and put his arm around her shoulders, "we'll find him."

Killian gave her a smile. Not a smirk, or a flirty smile. A normal, genuine smile. He gave her arm a squeeze, "it'll be alright, we'll find him."

They walked in the last cave, it was smaller than the other ones. Just a room big enough to be a bedroom. There was a chair, and ropes.

"Henry?" Emma asked, her voice breaking and she knelt at the chair. Killian followed her and put a hand on her shoulder, comforting her.

"They moved him," Killian told her, "or he escaped."

The mother, mourning the absence of his son, was kneeling, and the pirate stood next to her; they stood there until Killian had to carry her out and to the top. He buttoned up Emma's coat and then his own after taking out a telescope.

"Emma," his voice was gentle and soothing. She stood up and a smile replaced the sad face she had on a moment ago.

"It's amazing," Emma said, burring her head on Killian's shoulders, "it's a great place, no?"

"Absolutely, lass," he replied, "c'mon, we have to get going home."

They walked down Neverpeak Mountain and back to the Jolly Roger. As soon as they got back, it was sunset, and Emma didn't feel like talking; instead, she just walked right into the Captain's Cabin and started to cry.

* * *

**A/N: I remembered I was supposed to have a flashback on how/why Emma trusts Killian and stuff. Well, that's going in the next chapter. The next one is probably mostly about Killian comforting Emma. **

**Sorry this ch is boring, really sorry. Next chapter is on Tuesday. give or take a few?**


	9. I Need You

**A/N: Said I would put it up on Tuesday give or take, well I couldn't resist so yeah... see how special you guys are? **

* * *

Emma didn't mean to, but she did. She broke down, and she didn't want Killian to see. She didn't want him to see her walls break down just like that, so she ran- ran into the captain's chamber and started crying. She heard the door slam behind her. Killian sat next to her and she turned. He _can't_ see her like _this_. Crying. It's not how Emma usually was, but ever since Henry came and found her, her walls have been getting weaker. Then she met Killian, in a single moment on the beanstalk, he was able to shatter her wall in a single second; no one has been able to do that before, ever.

The tears were coming out slower now, and she opened her eyes, but Killian's hand on her back caused her to close it again.

"Emma," he said, his voice soothing, and comforting. She slowly let her gaze float to his eyes. He was holding the Peter Pan book she first carried when she came on the ship. He gently put it on her lap and wrapped both arms around her. Emma's head but Killian's neck and she left it there, breathing hot breaths and tears on his coat.

After a minute, he pulled back and said, "you're not pushing me away."

"That took you a while," she laughed.

"You usually push away the people who try to comfort you. How come you're not pushing me away?"

"Because I trust you," Emma replied like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"You.. trust me?" Killian asked, his voice gentle, like she just broke _his_ wall.

"Why do you think I left you on the beanstalk?You'd think it's for my own safety. It's not, and it never will be. I left you up there because I couldn't take the chance that I was wrong about you," Emma paused.

"That i'd betray you," Killian replied, but got an immediate answer:

"No, that's not it. I was afraid you might break my heart. Like _him_." Emma didn't need to tell Killian who the _him_ was, Killian already knew.

"So that's why you came to me when you needed to find you boy?" Killian asked, and Emma nodded.

Suddenly, not knowing why, Emma had a flashback.

* * *

_"For the last time, I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM ANYMORE!" Emma screamed at Mary Margret. Like seriously? How can she think that Emma can be in love with someone that left her. Left her in prison for a crime that he did. And pregnant too. _

_"I don't know," Mary Margret said,"because saying that 'Tamara is the 'she' that August tried to warn us about' sounds like what a jealous ex would say."_

_"I'm trying to protect Storybrooke," Emma said, "and do you know where Henry is?"_

_"I know you are," Mary Margret replied, "and I have no idea where Henry is." _

_"That bitch took Henry too," Emma mumbled under her breath. _

_"You still sound like a jealous ex," Mary Margret complimented._

_"Henry's GONE," Emma told her, as if she was deaf._

_"Maybe he just wandered off," David said, entering the room._

_"He doesn't just'wander off'" Emma said, "or else he would have taken his story book."_

_"Maybe he has school?" David asked._

_"It's Sunday," Emma reminded him._

_"Emma have been saying that Tamara took him," Mary Margret told David. _

_David let his gaze turn to Emma, "you still love him don't you?"_

_"For the last time, I don't bloody love him at ALL," Emma screamed at her so-called 'parents'. _

_"Why are you 'bloody'?" David asked._

_"You're questioning how I speak?" Emma questioned him and started storming out the door._

_"Where are you going?" Mary Margret, asked and got the most obvious:_

_"To find Henry."_

_Emma didn't know why, but the first place she went to was the docks. 'Why?' the thought had occur in Emma's head, but she didn't have an answer, until she saw a seagull stand on the middle of the sky. Aha._

_ Emma took a fist full of sand and threw it, to make sure she wouldn't fall into the water when trying to enter the pirate's ship. The sand landed on parts of the ramp, and looked like it was in the middle of nowhere. Aha, she thought and walked on. _

_"Killian?" Emma asked, and immediately regretted it. _

_"Hook?" she corrected, hoping he didn't hear Emma call him 'Killian'. She wandered on the ship a little more before coming to the conclusion that he wasn't on the ship and walked off. 'Granny's?' she told herself after walking out. Emma only took a few steps before she heard someone walking behind her and she turned. _

_"Kil-Hook," she said, "you're alive!"_

_"Miss me, love?" he asked, spreading his arms and Emma ran straight into it._

_"Of course I missed you," Emma replied, he arms around his neck. Emma pulled away and jumped back, finally realizing what was happening. _

_"Something wrong?" Killian- no Hook- Killian- Hook, said, probably seeing the panicked look on her face._

_"Two- no, three," Emma said, still thinking if she should call him Hook or Killian._

_He walked to her and wrapped his arm around her, said, "you can tell me." And walked her back to the Jolly Roger._

_"Henry's gone," she replied, "my so-called parents think I'm still in love with Neal, and you."_

_"I can find Henry for you," he whispered back, "who's Neal, and me? What about me?"_

_Emma was still in his arms, but instead of pushing it away, she welcomed it and hugged him again. _

_"Rumpelstiltskin's son. And you, you're just impossible. I can't-" Emma didn't finish her sentence. She can't tell Killian that she was in love with him. He's a bloody pirate, first of all. And second... there was no second, but still._

_"The bloody coward's son, was he a coward too?" Killian was calm, not what Emma was expecting. _

_"Left me in jail for a crime that he did, and he bloody ran away," Emma told him, he didn't need to know anymore, did he?_

_"I guess cowardice runs in his family," Killian complimented._

_"I hope Henry doesn't get that," she said aloud to herself and decided to change the subject. "So you will help me find Henry?"_

_"I always keep my word, lass." Killian replied, "always."_

* * *

"Well, kind of," Emma corrected herself.

"Kind of?" Killian asked, "what do you mean, you only needed me to find your boy."

"And for me," Emma silent replied, trying to keep the tears away.

"For you?" Killian asked, confused.

"Yeah," Emma said, somehow not afraid to admit her feelings, "I need you."

Killian was caught by surprise, he probably didn't expect her to say _that_. Emma let her gaze rest on his ocean blue eyes and unexpectedly hugged him, and he didn't refuse. They stayed in the position for a long time until Emma heard Killian say:

"I need you too," and she fell asleep, on Killian's shoulder.


	10. Home of the Lost Boys

**A/N: Sorry. I thought I uploaded this already. I'm not even done with the next chapter. I only got like 3 sentences. CST is coming and writer's block already made it. Sorry for the late update guys...**

* * *

"I need you," he said, it was true. Emma was the only one that could make him forget about Milah, completely. She was important, and special. And he needed her. Emma buried her head in Killian's shoulder and became still; he slightly pulled back and saw that she fell asleep. Killian pulled her closer to him and slipped into slumber.

Killian awoke because of some footsteps outside, and looked to see if Emma was still sleeping. She was; Killian gently placed her on the bed and walked out. It was almost sunset and the four of them were there. Mary Margret, David, Regina and the crocodile.

"Find anything?" he asked, impressed that they make it back alive. One by one, they shook their heads.

"We found a chair in one of the caves covered with strings," Killian told them, still standing in front of the captain's cabin door.

"Was Henry there?" Regina asked, worried for her adopted son.

"If he was, Emma wouldn't have spent the trip back here crying or crying on my coat, would she?" Killian replied.

"Crying?" the daddy bear stepped up and started walking to the room behind Killian.

"She's sleeping," Killian told him, "just let her be. She had a rough day."

Killian thought he would listen, but no. The daddy bear doesn't listen and kicked the door open.

"She's freaking sleeping," Killian muttered under his breath so only David could hear.

Killian peaked in and saw Emma roll to her right. _No, _he thought,_ the other way_. Killian scrunched his eyebrows and heard a thump which clearly was Emma hitting the floor. Mary Margret rushed in, pushing David in as well, to come to Emma's aid.

"I'm fine," Emma muttered groggily, but took her mother's hand.

"What did he do to you?" David said, and Rumpelstiltskin and Regina entered, pushing him to the side of the door.

"Who?" Emma asked, and got an immediate, and obvious reply: "the pirate."

She tilted he head to see Killian.

"Hey beautiful," he greeted with a smirk.

"He did nothing," Emma replied in a bored and annoyed tone.

"Well, we aren't sure abou-" David was cut off by Killian:

"To the home of the lost boys!"

They entered and there were about as much boys as there were years back. The thing Killian knew about the home of the lost boys was that: no one leaves. No boy really gets adopted or find their mothers. Not one that he knew of. As soon as the six of them walked in, the place became quiet and all heads turned to them. Emma, Mary Margret, David, Regina, and Rumpelstiltskin departed to look for Henry, but the boys' gaze never left Killian. All in a moment, all of the boys ran towards him, some yelling "Peter!" other yelling, "Killian," and some "Hook!" but they all knock him down with hugs. The last thing he saw before falling was Emma smiling at him.

Killian remembered every time he visited: the boys would drag him to places he have been to million of times, they would play games like hand and seek, they would ask him to tell stories; this time was no different.

"Hey Killian! Killian!" a boy's hand shot up from the middle of the crowd and Killian walked to him and knelt in front of the little boy, who was no younger than five.

"Can you tell us a story?" his voice was soft and his puppy eyes getting the best of Killian. Who would say no to these boys?

Killian sat down and all the other lost boys gathered around him, and Killian began telling a story.

"Have I told you this time I- along with her," Killian pointed to Emma who was huddled with her parents and a little boy who supposedly was Henry, "defeated a giant?"

So he stretched the story a little, so what? It won't be any harm, right? I was just a story.

"No," said all the lost boys in unison and shook their heads.

"Do you want to hear it?" Killian asked, and the boys replied with an immediate:

"No!"

_What? How can they say no? What do they want to hear?_

A boy in the crowd said: "Tell us how you defeated Hook!"

"Again?" Killian asked, and the boys nodded.

"Alright then," Killian sighed, "so Hook- the original Hook took my love- Wendy. So I decided to get revenge, I was sixteen, I was foolish, I admit that, but I was angry at him. He took my Wendy, and when I came to check on her... she was..._gone._ I dyed my hair pitch black and came back to ask Hook if I could join the crew. He let me and I spent many moons waiting for the right time for revenge. And the time came. It was a dark night, the sky was cloudy and the moon was full. I came into the captain's cabin and he was asleep, so was the rest of the crew. I wasn't planning to revenge on him that night, but the chance was right in front of me, so I took it. In the morning, the crew found the captain dead and they didn't even suspect me. But after a week, when one of them looked at me suspiciously, I fled the ship and stole one myself. I recruited some of my friends who were lost boys and.. well that's about it..." Killian finished the story he told them millions of times and they cheered. Apparently, it was their favorite story.

After story time, they asked him to play hide and seek, which he couldn't refuse. They were the cutest little things. He would find them in a matter of seconds and then would drag Killian to play tag, which he did not win as easily. Those kids were fast, and by the end, everyone was tired.

It was nightfall when he bid his farewell to the lost boys and they ran over him again, giving him hugs.

"You'll visit soon?" one had asked him and he didn't even hesitate to answer "yes, of course I will."

"I didn't know you're so good with kids," Emma said, surprised.

"Why? Is it a surprise?" Killian asked sarcastically.

"So you're Killian!" Henry nearly knocked him down giving him a hug, "I'm Henry."

"Well, hello," Killian greeted, "I'm Killian Jones. Pleasure to meet you." Killian heard Emma choke and looked back at her, apparently she didn't think he had manners.

They reached the Jolly Roger and the first thing Emma's kid said was, "can I steer?"

Answering the obvious answer, Killian walked behind Henry, correctly placing his small hands on the steering wheel after he counted, making sure he had the correct amount of people.

"Alright kid," Killian said, "jerk to the right," he removed his hand from the steering wheel and Henry followed Killian's instructions. The ship started flying.

"Whoa," Henry said, jumping of excitement, "it's flying!" Henry ran to the side, watching Neverland leave sight; Killian walked over to warn him, "don't fall, If you do, you'd die."

Right after he said that, Killian felt a punch on his arm. Emma.

"What did I do?" he asked, adding a hint of pain.

"Don't tell him that," she hissed back, "you'd scare him."

"I was warning him, he's... twelve-"

"Eleven."

"Eleven. He will be fine."

"You two fight like an old married couple," Henry interrupted them.

"Oh, didn't she tell you? We're getting married?" Killian told him.

"OH MY GOSH!" Henry practically screamed, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME MOM!? I'M GOING TO HAVE A PIRATE AS A FATHER!"

"Huh?" Emma was distracted and Killian couldn't keep a grin off his face, "we're what now?"

"You two are getting married," Henry said, and Killian's hand went on his shoulder.

"Oh no, I will _not_ marry him," Emma said, saw Henry's face and added, "not any time soon."

"Not any time soon," Killian repeated, "but soon."

Emma rolled her eyes and walked into the Captain's Cabin, leaving Henry and Killian alone.

"You aren't getting married?" he asked, crestfallen.

"I was joking, but don't worry," Killian ruffled Henry's hair, "she'll say yes once I ask her."

"You're welcome to call me dad," Killian said, watching Henry carefully, Henry gave an ear to ear grin and hugged Killian.

"Come on, _dad_," Killian had to admit, it was quite awkward, but nothing wrong with it, right? Surely Emma wouldn't mind. Henry pulled him to the direction of the Captain's Cabin, "it auto steers, right?"

"It auto steers," Killian confirmed and followed Henry.


	11. Something Wrong

Emma walked in the Captain's Cabin and immediately sat on his bed. "Why? she had no idea, it was just the first place that came to her mind. Henry entered dragging Killian no soon after she came in. Killian pulled away from Henry's grip and came to sit next to her. Henry always surprised Emma, finding her, would always be the first, but him jumping on Killian's lap almost topped it.

"Tell us a story," Henry said, and Killian ruffled his hair.

"Well, what do you want to hear?"

"You and mom in the Enchanted Forest," he replied, and Emma and Killian gave each other a look before Killian said:

"How about _you_ tell us a story, is that alright, lass?"

"I don't know any stories," Henry replied, and squeezed in between Emma and Killian.

"How about what happened when Tamara and Greg took you to Neverland?" he asked, and Emma knew what he was doing. He was asking _for_ her, but she didn't need him to do that. She can take care of anything, she can do anything. _Except trust, no don't think about that._

"Well..." Henry began, "err... I don't really remember it so well."

He blinked several times and just when Emma was going to wrap her arm around his shoulder, she found that Killian was doing the same. She stopped doing what she was going to do, and twined her hand with Killian's. He was surprised at first, but then gave her a warm smile, and his glassy blue eyes said: listen to Henry, love.

Emma lowered her gaze and met Henry's eyes.

"Well... Tamara and Greg dragged me to the docks and pulled me down a giant portal..."

Emma tuned out, Killian wanted to know. Emma, well, all she wanted to know that Henry was safe. She stared at her son, taking in his features again. She saw his mouth moving, but no words coming out, that was, until she heard him say:

"They tied me to a chair in a cave of the mountain. They barely fed me once a day, like, that was child abuse."

Emma swore he added it to make them laugh, but seriously, that wasn't a funny thing. Emma tried to stop a tear from falling, but her eyes betrayed her and Killian released her hand. _When she needed it most,_ she thought, but he walked to her side, kissed her forehead, and put his arm around her, pulling her close. Henry stopped when it happened, watching them skeptically; then smiled. The three of them, who could easily be mistaken for a little happy family say there hugging each other until Emma felt Henry drop.

She stood up, and Killian laid him in a comfortable position, then Emma and Killian took turns saying goodnight; Emma kissing his forehead, and Killian moving his bangs to one side.

"Good night lass," he muttered and wrapped his arm around Emma and walked out to the deck.

* * *

"So you'll tell him you're Peter," Emma asked, referring to Henry.

Killian scrunched up his eyebrows, "I'm pretty sure he knows, but it he doesn't... sure, I guess."

"So what do you plan to do when we go back to Storybrooke?" Emma asked, not knowing what to talk about.

"I could ask you the same question," he replied.

"I asked first," Emma almost wined.

Killian rolled his eyes and said, "oh, the usual. Play around in the Jolly Roger by me self, but now," he took a pause and licked his lips, and met her eyes, "we could probably have a few dates."

"What about you?" he asked after he heard Emma sigh.

"Same as usual, but I guess I can add a few dates to my schedule," Emma laughed and kissed his cheek.

She smiled, but it quickly disappeared when the Jolly Roger shook.

"What's happening?" Emma asked, panic in her voice.

"No clue," he answered, "go get Henry."

He walked to the steering wheel and Emma ran into the Captain's Cabin; Henry was sitting up, and he ran into her arms.

"What's happening?"

"No clue," Emma replied, leading him out of the cabin and to Killian, and found that everyone else was there too.

"Henry!" Mary Margret and David said at the same time, and Henry ran out of her arms and into theirs; after that, he ran into Regina's arm.

"What's happening?" David asked Killian, walking to his side and Killian took a step to the right, away from David.

"I have no bloody clue," he answered, looking up at the 'sky'.

"Storm's a coming," he said aloud to nobody in particular.

"So what now?" Regina asked, still holding Henry in her arms.

"We hope for the best."

"Hope?!" David yelled, "how am I supposed to hope when I might die?"

"Hope. Hope and you'll probably won't die. Don't hope and you'll probably not die either, but just- HOPE," Killian replied.

The seven of them found themselves huddled in the Captain's Cabin as soon as it started pouring. Mary Margret and David were standing by the bed where Emma, Killian and Henry sat, and Regina and Mr. Gold stood in a corner watching the five of them.

"So I'm guessing all of us are going to stay in here for the night?" Killian asked. Everyone nodded, and Killian let out a groan, "get comfy everyone, it's going to be a long night."

Mary Margret and David moved closer to the bed, "who gets to sleep in the bed?" he asked.

Emma looked at him and her eyes clearly said:_ Are you seriously kidding me right now?_

"Henry gets the bed," she said, walking to a corner of the room and sat down, "find a comfy place and get a good night's sleep."

Mary Margret and David made their way to Emma's side, but Killian made it before them and David growled. His arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to him; Emma's head hit Killian's shoulder and she fell asleep.

* * *

"Emma, Emma," Killian whispered, shaking her shoulder.

"Hmm?" she answered, opening her eyes and pecked his lips.

"Storybrooke," he answered, pulling her up and leading her out. _Foggy,_ was her first thought as soon as she stepped out the door. Killian was still holding her hand and he led her to the front of the ship. Emma saw land, which was probably Storybrooke.

"Home," he muttered in her ear and she couldn't resist grinning ear to ear, "home," she repeated after him.

The Jolly Roger hit the docks, but something was wrong; she could feel it. As she walked out of the ship to the docks, her thought was confirmed. Something happened to Storybrooke. She saw a figure in the fog, and by the way he walked and his silhouette. she knew who it was. Neal.

* * *

**A/N: Soo... how'd you like it? I'm writing the next one, and from how I plan it in my head, which is WAY better than how I write it, it's going to be a long one...**


	12. The Demon Inside

**A/N: This is a long chapter[for me if you don't think it's long don't comment about it whatsoever] and I hope you like it. You're in for a treat x)**

* * *

**Killian**

* * *

Neal. Killian couldn't look at him like he could before; he looked at Neal differently after Emma told him what Neal did to her. Killian took a step back and whispered to the Daddy Bear:

"I'm going to punch Neal, care to join me?"

"Why?" David asked, Killian didn't think that he would even ask why.

"Because," Killian replied in an annoyed tone, "she asked me to."

"I'd rather watch," the reply surprised Killian a lot, "I want you to have all the joy to yourself."

Killian smirked, and walked to Emma who was talking to Henry, "watch the show." He smirked.

"What show?" Henry asked, confused.

"Just a little favor he's doing," Emma replied, "for me."

He was just a step in front of Emma and waited for Neal to come, and he did.

"Hey, long time no see, no?" Killian asked with a smirk on his face.

"Pirate," the man growled behind his clenched teeth.

"Nice way to greet someone," Killian replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"But then again," Killian corrected himself, "so is this."

Neal gave him a confused look and Killian took his right hand and punched Neal in the face. The impact made him turn to the left and groan, "what the hell was that?"

"For leaving Emma," Killian replied with a smile, satisfaction- man, that was a good thing. Killian stepped back and ruffled Henry's hair, surprised that he didn't yell when Neal got punched.

"Emma," the poor bastard moaned, "why?"

"Why what?" she asked, as if nothing happened.

"You were supposed to protect me, you were supposed to stop him," Neal said, hand over his nose. Apparently, it was bleeding, not that Killian cared.

"I don't remember..." Emma looked to the sky and scrunched up her eyebrow,"I don't remember saying that... well... at least not to _you_."

"Why?" the Coward Jr.'s voice became normal and demanding, he was obviously talking to Killian.

"He owed me a favor," Emma lied, it almost sounded truthful, but he knew.

"I dared him to," Emma admitted after she saw Killian's blue eyes saying: _just tell him_.

"I said I was sorry!" Coward Jr. screamed, and got an immediate reply from Emma:

"You think sorry cuts it?! You left me in FREAKING JAIL for a crime _you_ did! You left me. If you have actually loved me, you wouldn't have. But you did. You ran because you were scared. Scared your father would find you. You ran away. Never came back to me. "

Silence.

"Well, I'm here now."

"Well it's too late now," Emma replied angrily, and Killian wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer.

"Oh I see," Coward Jr. commented, watching what was happening, "you leave me for this bloody pirate."

"I was never yours," Emma replied coldly, "from the moment you left me, from the moment that police came and arrest me, from the moment I got sent to jail, I was never yours. And I will _never_ be yours. So adiós, bye, hope to never see you again."

Emma grabbed Killian's and Henry's hand and walked right past Neal- Coward Jr. without a word. Killian turned back and saw that everyone except the Coward and Coward Jr. follow them.

"Nice speech lass," Killian complemented, and felt her smile.

"Thanks, _Captain_," she replied.

As soon as they go to the streets, the fog cleared out, and behind the buildings in front of him, it was more than just a get together or a factory. It looked more like a fire.

"What happened?!" Emma almost cried out, and they heard a scream and many more following it.

Ruby ran from her side, giving her a hug; Emma immediately released Killian's hand, probably worrying that people might see it, but that wasn't the biggest worry here, and she hugged Ruby back.

"What's happening?" she asked and Ruby released her and said:

"There's some monster. I have no idea who made it, but it's killing everyone, we're all trying to kill it, be we can't."

Everyone followed her and Emma stopped dead; Killian's gaze turned to in front of them, and there was the monster.

"Maleficent," Emma said, and Hook was confused. She didn't look like that when he fought, well, that wasn't the best word for this situation. Bested, or escaped from fitted well.

"I thought was was dead," Emma muttered, and looked around to find a weapon, and Killian examined her. Not Emma, Maleficent. Dragon. Why was Maleficent a bloody dragon? Killian remembered Regina said something about her changing forms. Or was that his imagination?

"Fuck," Emma groaned, apparently there was no weapon around. Turned to Killian, he swore her eyes flicked to his hook. Oh, not his hook.

"Please Killian," Emma plead, reading his mind, and after a while, she gave him puppy eyes. Well, fuck, what was he supposed to do now?

"You owe me one," he muttered, removing the hook, _his_ hook; Emma better know what he was referring to.

"Thanks," Emma said, pecked his lips and went off to fight Maleficent.

She walked closer to Maleficent, and what she did reminded him of himself on top of the beanstalk:

"Oi! Oi! You great git!"

The dragon- Maleficent- whatever she was supposed to be called, stopped breathing fire and looked down at Emma. Killian took Henry and told everyone to back up, he knew Emma could handle it; Killian was surprised that everyone listened, or followed, him. Real happy and accomplished was what he felt, until the Daddy Bear ran to Emma who was dodging the fire.

"Emma!" David yelled, and took debris from the floor and started throwing it at Maleficent. Emma held his hook at her hand and threw it, to the center of the body, where there was a red glow coming out. There goes his hook...

There was a light which caused him to cover his eyes and turn Henry around. When it stopped, Killian looked and saw Emma and David, and the ashes of Maleficent. Emma stumbled closer to it, dropped on her knees, and dug through it. After a few minutes, she walked back along with the Daddy Bear- her father- David, whatever she called him, with a big smile on her face.

"Hey," she greeted, and pulled him into a tight embrace. After they pulled away, she held out his hook for him to take back.

"Why thank you m'lady," he replied with a grin on his face, "where are we going?"

"Home," was all she said and Killian pulled her closer.

* * *

**Neal**

* * *

The pirate pulled her closer, and she didn't pull away. The freaking pirate stole her away from him, just as he did to his mother, Milah, or whatever her name was, it was so long ago.

"Oh I see, you leave me for this," Neal pointed to the pirate- Hook, "pirate."

"I was never yours," Emma replied coldly, "from the moment you left me, from the moment that police came and arrest me, from the moment I got sent to jail, I was never yours. And I will _never_ be yours. So adiós, bye, hope to never see you again."

What? Did she not understand _why_ he left her in jail? It was her fucking destiny. Her destiny to break the damn curse. But then again, it _was _his fault when he didn't come find her. But the real question was: who _would_ go to a place where the person they have been avoiding since forever ago would be there.

Emma grabbed Killian's and Henry's hand and Neal flinched. _Why Emma, why the freaking pirate? _As tempted as he was, he didn't say those words aloud. The three of them walked past him and to the ruined town. Their problem, really; everyone except his coward of a father followed them.

"Get her," his father said to him, "if you love her, get her."

"But she doesn't love me," Neal replied, like they saw that Hook and Emma loved each other.

"Just get her. No matter what. Fight for her," he told him, and disappeared in an instant, purple smoke replacing him.

Mr. Gold- Rumpelstiltskin- his father, whatever Neal was supposed to call him, was right. If he wanted Emma, he was going to get her. Whatever the cost was. Neal walked to the direction of the Charmings apartment. It was time to get her back.A thought that occurred to him when he was walking there was that once Emma is done thanking Hook for saving Henry, she surely would come running back to him; Emma could have just given him a kiss and leave it at that, but she didn't. Neal had the feeling that she _did_ feel something for the fucking pirate. _No_ don't think about that. She loves you.

_She loves you. She loves you. But if she did she wouldn't be with the bloody pirate. No don't think about it_. Neal was having thoughts, good and bad.

He suddenly found himself standing in front of the door, and instead of knocking, he would come right in. Then he would kiss Emma and she surely would remember that she loves _him_ not the pirate. His he twisted the knob and was about to push the door open, but he felt a gust of wind. Where did that come from? Right as soon as he opened the door, he saw Emma kissing Hook.

"What the HELL!" he screamed, and Emma pulled away and looked at him.

"What?" she asked, "get out. Nobody invited you in."

Her hand was twined with Hook's but Neal didn't care. Henry was now next to Hook, but he didn't care. David and Mary Margret was looking at him like he killed somebody. And Hook and Emma? Well, they were both giving him look, a look that would kill if it could. Neal stomped up to them, grab a hold of Emma's hand and yanked her away from the pirate's.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked before her back hit the wall. Neal leaned closer and closer to her, he closed his eyes and suddenly felt a pain in the stomach and stumbled back. Emma kicked him.

"What the bloody hell was that for?!" she screamed, and Neal replied with an obvious answer:

"Making you love me."

"I can never love you. NOT EVER AGAIN. And especially after that."

"No, you're wrong," Neal told her and moved closer to her.

"No, I'm right," she told him in a stern voice.

"Henry, tell mom she's wrong," Neal commanded him.

"Mom," Henry began, and a smile grazed upon Neal's lips, "you're right."

_What? _

"Henry?" Neal asked, "what is wrong with you? I'm your father, you're supposed to agree with me."

"If you act like that, you're not my father," Henry replied coldly, "I can do what I want, it's a free country."

"How dare you call me 'not your father'?" Neal replied coldly.

"Something's changed," Henry replied coolly, "you're not my dad. Killian is." Hook reached out and ruffled his hair and smiled.

"That's a good boy," Neal hear Hook say to Henry.

_Well, I'll just deal with them later, both of them later_. He stepped closer to Emma and two people pulled him away. David and Mary Margret. They pushed him out, and the last thing he said was:

"We're not done!"

Neal walked to his room in Granny's B&B and as soon as he hit the bed he realized what just happened. He wasn't considered Henry's dad anymore. Emma seriously hates him. But worst of all, he was totally a different person, like someone was controlling him.

You know what? He would apologize tomorrow. There's always time, not a lot, but enough to make her love him again.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like? Review? You'll love the next chapter tho...**

**Spoiler! 1: You're in for a treat x) ****Spoiler! 2: it's called 'Brunch at Granny's'****Spoiler! 3: Emma's and Killian's first date x)**


	13. Brunch at Granny's

"Henry, tell mom she's wrong," Neal- or whatever he was called now, since he was part monster- commanded him.

"Mom," Henry began, and Emma looked at Henry desperately, "you're right."

_What? Of course i'm right, you know i'm right. No love is better than abused or forced love, everyone should know that._

"Henry?" Neal asked, "what is wrong with you? I'm your father, you're supposed to agree with me."

"If you act like that, you're not my father," Henry replied coldly, "I can do what I want, it's a free country."

"How dare you call me 'not your father'?" Neal replied coldly.

"Something's changed," Henry replied coolly, "you're not my dad. Killian is." Killian reached out and ruffled Henry's brown hair, "that's a good boy," Emma heard him whisper.

Neal-that monster- whatever she was supposed to call him- stepped closer to her and Mary Margret and David pulled him away.

"We're not done," he shouted as the door shut, and Emma sat next to Killian, letting her head fall on his shoulder.

"Something's wrong," she told her family, "he never acted like this."

"Revenge," Killian stated, "jealousy, vengeance. They would most likely cause it."

"Jealousy?" Emma questioned him, "how would jealousy cause well, _that_?"

"When the green eyed monster takes over you, there's not much you can do but follow it," Mary Margret told them.

"Green eyed monster?" Killian asked and he 'parents' immediately said:

"Well, we're going to Granny's for dinner and we'll spend the night. Emma, why won't you tell him what it is and don't forget to eat dinner."

The two of them left and Emma groaned. "Seriously?"

"What?" Killian asked.

"They're not making us dinner," she groaned, getting up but felt a pull.

"I'll make you dinner, m-lady," he told her and walked to the kitchen.

"What do you want, lass," he called and Henry immediately replied with "spaghetti!"

Emma did not know what Killian was doing the the kitchen, especially alone and with fire. For all she could know, he could set the house on fire.

"Don't even think about it," she heard Killian say as she approached the kitchen; unwillingly, she walked back to the couch. A couple of minutes later, Killian called:

"Spaghetti's ready, I would bring it to you," he laughed, "but sadly I can't."

Emma took a plate along with a fork and walked back to the couch where she saw Henry put in a film. Not just any film, 'Peter Pan' was what it was called; then Henry ran to the kitchen, got his food and sat down on one side of Emma as Killian took the other.

"Peter Pan?" Killian asked, amused, apparently he didn't know that is was a film.

Henry nodded and pressed play, and everyone watched. Emma took a small bit of the spaghetti, thinking it was bad, but it wasn't. Delicious, was her first thought, she didn't think that he could actually cook; she thought he was saying it for fun. _Hmm, it's better than I could ever cook._

The scene where Captain Hook appeared, Killian nearly choked on his food.

"Seriously," he moaned and Emma couldn't help _not_ smiling.

"So that's where you heard of me from," he muttered under his breath and Emma laughed- no giggled. _Since when do I giggle?_ she thought to herself. She was changing and she didn't know it. When the film ended, Henry obediently turned off the TV and went upstairs. _He never been this obedient has he?_

"So," Killian said, shooing away the silence, "what _is_ the green eyed monster?"

"It's like this other side of you, the one that makes you jealous, and angry," Emma replied, adding, "making you want what they have and trying all you can to do it. But soon, they'll leave and you'd feel sorry for yourself- for anybody and everybody that witnessed you during the happening."

"So you think the Coward Jr. is feeling that now?"

"Coward Jr." Emma repeated, laughing, "I don't really know, but then again, I don't care."

"Well," Killian said, walking to the door, "cya when the sun rises, lass."

"Wait!" Emma called, and silently cursed, "don't I get a good night kiss?" She plead and Killian walked back to her and leaned in and Emma closed the gap. She felt the jolt and energy, just like during their first kiss by the Neverpeak mountain.

"Oi!" the voice belonged to Henry.

"Yes lass?" Killian asked, walking to him.

"So you're kissing my mom. When's the wedding?"

Killian laughed, "I don't know about that, but I can promise you it'll be great."

Killian was kneeling, making himself the same height as Henry, and Emma couldn't help smiling. _If he asked now, the wedding would be right here,_ she thought and chuckled. Killian kissed his hair and Emma's cheek before leaving, "see you two when the sun rises."

Emma rolled over and moaned, pulling the blanket over her as someone opened the curtains:

"No," she groaned and pulled the cover back to see who it was.

She saw a blurry, but still incredibly handsome Killian.

"Morning love," he said, "not really morning though, it's like ten."

"Ten?!" Emma nearly choked, sitting up to look at the clock.

"Yeah lass, ten. Let's not forget about that date," he winked at her.

"Be back in ten," she muttered, taking a random shirt, jeans and a pair of socks, and walked to the restroom. Emma was actually surprised that Killian was sitting on her bed in the same position where she left him.

"Let's go," she said, taking Killian's hand.

"Not much of a breakfast now," he told her as they were walking to Granny's, "early lunch, sure, but late breakfast no."

"Brunch," Emma told him, " brunch at Granny's."

"Brunch," he repeated, amused; apparent;y he never heard of the word before, and she couldn't blame him. He was a pirate after all.

"Breakfast and lunch," she told him and walked in. The talking stopped and everyone looked at them. It was quite weird, really. Killian walked to a stall and Emma followed him, sitting next to him. Ruby walked up the them:

"So, you and him huh?"

"Yeah," she said, trying hard to hide her blush.

"Glad it's working for you," Ruby told her, "he likes you, to bad that doesn't work for me."

"Who is it?" Emma asked her, leaning closer to her.

"Victor," she whispered in Emma's ear and she squealed like a little girl getting what she wanted for Christmas. Killian cleared his throat, to remind them that he was there and Ruby snapped out of it.

"So what do you want?"

"Well, er... pancakes-"

"Pancakes?" Ruby said, surprised, and followed it was Emma's reply:

"Hey, I just woke up, okay?"

Ruby chuckled, and started writing 'pancakes' down but Emma interrupted:

"Just coffee," she said simply and looked at Killian.

His blue eyes was looking at hers, hazel, or was it brown?

"Um.. er... ribs?" he asked in a heavy accent, so heavy, that Emma had to repeat it.

"Be back in a sec," she said, skipping away.

"On a scale of one to Killian Jones, how happy are you?" he asked her and she laughed.

"Emma Swan," she answered, "which is higher than Killian Jones."

"Right," he replied in a sarcastic voice.

"No, it's true."

"If it was, then why was _I_ the one waiting for you this morning?"

"It's not my fault I was tired," she wined, "plus, you pirates wake up early."

"We _do_ wake up early," he confirmed, "but I woke at like eight, so there's no excuses."

"But I slept later than you did," Emma told him.

"Oh, I highly doubt that," he replied with a smirk on his face.

"Okay," Ruby came from nowhere with a plate with ribs, and two coffees.

"Two?" Emma asked, and Ruby replied:

"Extra just for you because: A) You're on a date," she winked, "and B) you come here often and so do everyone from your family, so free coffee. Unless you don't want it, then I'll take it."

"No thank you," Emma smiled and grabbed the other coffee from her hand; Ruby smiled back and walked to take order of some people who just came in.

"So how do you like it?" she asked Killian, who was enjoying his ribs.

"I've eaten ribs before," he told her and Emma couldn't help laughing. She underestimated him sometimes.

Granny came when Killian finished and gave them the check. Emma reached for her wallet to grab the money, but when she looked up, Killian was already holding the money. _Since when did he have money? Gold, yeah, sure, but money?_

"Don't take his," she told Granny and held up her money.

"Well, looks like I'm getting double the money," she said and took both of their money and left the receipt.

Emma finished her coffee so she fished Killian's coffee out of his hand as soon as they exited Granny's.

"Hey," he moaned, "I was drinking that."

"To bad I want to drink it," she muttered and Killian kissed her cheek and draped his arm around her shoulder.

"Emma, Emma, Emma, what am I supposed to do with you?" she could feel him smile.

"Where are we going?" she asked, and she knew the reply as soon as she said that:

"the docks, where else?"

Their swords hit in midair, Emma was battling a pirate, more specifically the hottest person on Earth, or any other worlds, Killian Jones. She lowered it and stroke again, and he blocked it. The two repeatedly doing that until Emma was caught off guard and Killian knocked the sword out of her hand, and pointed it at her. Emma raised both of her hand signaling: _okay, you win_, and Killian wrapped both arms around her neck and hugged her. They were on the docks, Killian was teaching how to properly sword fight.

_"Come here," he told her and she walked into his arms, " I'll teach you how to properly sword fight, alright?"_

_"I already know how though," Emma told him._

_"Really?"_

_"I beat you back at the lake in the Enchanted Forest." _

_"You actually think you can beat a 300 year old pirate at sword fighting?" Killian laughed and pulled her closer._

_"I let you win," he said to her, "I wanted you to get back to Henry."_

_Emma was caught by surprise, "really?"_

_"Really," he told her and captured her lips with his. _

_A couple of minutes later, he pulled away and said: _

_"So, want me to teach you how to professionally sword fight?"_

_"Nothing wrong with that," she told him, grabbed a sword on the table beside her and ran out to the docks._

He did the twirl, she thought, and said it out loud.

"You did the twirl," and he chuckled.

"Want me to teach you?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes," she said, surprised he offered her that.

"Alright then," he said with a chuckle. He handed her the sword that fallen and Emma gripped it tightly.

"Strong foot out-" _strong foot? Like writing arm or something? Right it is..._

"Now watch."

It all happened so fast. First his strong foot- right- was up then his left stepped up and he twirled like a ballerina. _Can't be hard_, Emma thought and tried it herself, but her clumsy feet twisted and she fell, face first, but Killian caught her.

"No harsh feelings," he said, "I'm just better than you, nothing more, nothing less."

Emma rolled her eyes and tried again, surprisingly, she didn't stumble _or_ fall. She raised the sword, "can I try while fighting?"

"You're not going to win lass," he told her but got into position.

She tried, and Killian was right. It was on her tenth time, give or take until she managed to knock his sword out of his hand.

"You just let me win." She muttered and Killian wrapped his arm around her.

"No, I didn't," he told her, taking her hand, "come on, it's getting late."

Emma fell asleep that night, not knowing that Killian didn't let her win. He, too, was surprised when Emma knocked the sword out of his hand.

"She'd make one hell of a pirate," he said quietly to himself as he walked back to the Jolly Roger.

* * *

**A/N: The chapter is longer than I thought it would be.. I hope you liked it? Leave a review x)**


	14. A New Love

**A/N: Was going to post earlier. Next chapter tomorrow morning, finished it last night. Hope you like this chapter x)**

* * *

It was really when he heard it. Footsteps outside, on the decks of his Jolly Roger. It can't be Emma could it? She didn't wake up that early, unless she was trying to seduce him, then she should have come earlier. Emma would've come in already, so Killian decided to go and check, may be Emma, or a random, lost person; Killian took his sword anyways.

Neal. What the bloody hell was he doing here?

"Neal," he growled and the Coward Jr. turned to him.

"Well, Hook," the coward spat his name out, as if it were poison.

"What are you doing on _my_ Jolly Roger."

"To apologize, what else?" _To get revenge maybe jealous son of a coward._

"I'd like to point out that Emma is mine, and I am hers," the bloody coward was not making any sense whatsoever, "so if you interfere with _us,_ there _will_ be consequences."

"Emma is not _yours_," Killian spat back, "she is not an object that you can just posses; Emma is not yours, she was never yours, from the moment you left her. In jail. Pregnant. And you didn't even bother to find her. Bet you anything you didn't even apologize."

That bloody coward just stood there, then held out a purple flask.

"Do you know what this is?" he asked, and immediately answered it, not giving Killian a chance, "this is a potion, a spell. It makes you forget, forget something- someone, and that someone will be you."

Killian couldn't help but scoff, but said, "go on."

All Neal did was stare at him, "Emma is mine, if you don't get away from her. One day, this just might slip into her drink, and make her forget all about you and her fake love for you."

Killian wanted to laugh, he was really tempted to laugh, but he didn't. "Fake love, right. Whatever Emma does, everything Emma does is motivated by love, real love, not fake love. She would rather have no love than abused love. She would rather have no love than forced love, or fake love; that's not how love works. It works because you.. well, trust them. You have faith in them, and you have hope. _That_ is love. Love is not just because you have a child together, you have to get back together."

"Do you not realize Emma is only doing that, loving you, because she wants to thank you for finding Henry."

Killian couldn't resist laughing, and let out a chuckle, "Emma is not the type to do that. She thank you, she'll thank you, not go out with you. Big difference, really."

"Go out?" the Coward Jr. hissed, "she's not allowed to go out with anyone."

"I'm sorry," Killian said in a nice, and intimating voice, "I did not realize she is a puppet, nor that you control her. The last time I checked, she was a _person_ that has feelings, responsibilities, and _freedom_."

"The last time I checked, she wasn't yours," he hissed back at Killian. He was amused, to be honest, he really didn't think that a son of a coward could be like this.

"Must have been a while ago," Killian muttered to himself, but loud enough for Coward Jr. to hear. Coward Jr. held up the flask.

"Don't get your hopes up, pirate. One day, my hand my just slip this into her drink. And she will forget about you. And she will love me."

"Not going to work," Killian sang and punched Neal on the face before he had time to react.

"Thank you," he said, and took the flask and pocketed it, "and as for you," Killian took Coward Jr's hand and pulled him off the Jolly Roger.

He saw Emma walking towards him and walked halfway to her.

"What did you do?" she asked, surprised.

"He-" Killian gestured to the coward knocked out on the floor,"- trespassed on my territory, and threatened to... let's just say.. wipe all your memories of me with a spell."

"He did what?" Emma, obviously thought Killian was getting revenge on him, "where is it?"

Killian pulled out the small purple flask, and Emma grabbed it out of his hand and opened it.

"Emma, no!" Killian screamed, and Emma just laughed:

"Do you actually think I would drink this?"

She rolled Neal over and tipped it all into his mouth, "I wonder how well this would work," she muttered.

"We will soon see," he told her and got her a sword from the Jolly Roger, "I don't think we were quite finished, my love."

"Can't-" she said, saw the crestfallen face he had on and kissed him, "gotta work, c'mon."

Their hands intertwined and she walked to the sheriff station. After Emma and Killian sat down, he asked, "what _do_ you do all day?"

"Paperwork," she told him, "unless something's happening."

"Like?"

"I dunno, really, a crime, or commotion," she looked and saw his glassy blue eyes on hers.

"What's that?"

"What do you _think_ it is?"

He rolled his eyes and swing his arm around her shoulders. "I'm bored," he told her a minute later.

"Well, tell me a story," she told him and he was caught of guard, again.

"What story?"

"Just pick one," she told him and he smirked, he just couldn't help it.

Emma put down her pen and looked at him intently, the look on her face totally said: _this is going to be good._ Killian pulled her closer.

"There's this time when the love of my life-," he looked at Emma, her eyes sparkling and a grin similar to his appeared on her face,"- and I defeated and giant and she couldn't bring herself to trust me so she chained me to the top of the beanstalk. And then I played darts with the giant. He's a nice dude."

Emma just looked at him and giggled- _giggled? She had told him once before that giggling was for girls, and she would never do it, but here is is, giggling_- "don't make me feel worse about that, Killian."

"You know, you'd make one hell of a pirate," he told her, and she smiled replying with:

"I know I would."

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, her head on his shoulders; hours later something rang, and Emma picked it up, talking to the device like there was someone inside it.

"That," Emma said, seeing his face, "was a telephone, do you know what a telephone is?"

"Love," he replied, "sometimes you underestimate me."

She rolled her eyes and walked out. "Where are we going?" he asked, and she replied with: "Granny's."

_Granny's? _Killian looked at the device she called a telephone and ran after her, still not understanding electronic.

* * *

"Emma!" the Coward Jr. ran up to her, but Killian hit his chest before he got to her.

"What the hell was that?!" he screamed, and got a closer look at Killian, "who are you?"

Sh, so the potion- spell thing _did_ work, "her boyfriend," he spat back and looked at Emma, but she seemed unaffected by him calling her that.

"Boyfriend?" he choked, and looked at Emma, whose stern gaze rested in hid direction, "I thought you loved me."

"I did," she replied coolly, "before you left me in prison for a crime that you did." She walked around him and straight to Ruby, and Killian heard her say: "what's the crime."

Ruby pointed to Neal, and Emma nodded; she watched them carefully and he swore she gave him a nod.

"So you're her boyfriend," he said studying Killian, "she only likes you because of your looks. Don't get too connected, she'll come running back to me."

Killian just blinked. Did the coward really forget him?

"There are more to one than one's look," he replied simply.

"I highly doubt it, and once i'm done with you, Emma will be mine," Neal was about to strangle him, but Emma stopped pulled Neal back and handcuffed him. _Man, that woman was fast_.

"What the hell?" Neal asked as Emma lead him out and into the car to the sheriff's office.

Neal sat behind the bars, yelling, like he have been for hours before.

"Got anything?" he asked, leaning to see Emma's paper; she scribbled the words: _Memory Lost. Crazy Acting. Medical help if possible._

Killian chuckled when he saw that, and finally, Coward Jr. stopped screaming. "Getting better?" he asked in an intimating voice. His response was a growl.

"Hey Emma, add: 'can scream, and growl but not talk,' to the list," he told her, as she scribbled what he just said on the form and put it down.

"I hope you can behave," she said.

"Who? Me or him?"

"Both of you, I guess," she replied.

"Well, if i'm not naughty, I guess you'll have to be the naughty one," he winked at Emma and she placed her head on his shoulders.

"It'll come when you least expect it," she told him, and he couldn't help but grin. Killian's gaze drifted to cell, where the coward was sitting; he was watching them silently. He looked like he was going to pounce on them like they were food.

Ruby walked in with a bag of food from Granny's and dropped it in the cell; instead of walking back out, she walked to Emma.

"Hey Emma," she whispered, he could barely hear her, "I was wondering if you would like to visit the hospital with me tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Well, you know," Ruby said. _Know what? Know what? He had to ask about that later._

"Oh, oh..." Emma said in an understanding voice, "of course i'll go."

"Oh thank you," Ruby and thanked her by kissing Emma's cheek.

"Hey, hey," he called after her in a playful voice, "she's mine." The three of them laughed and Ruby said: "I don't really care," winked, and left.

"So," Killian said, draping his arm around her shoulder, "hospital?"

"Ruby," she said, "i'm not sure if she's going to let me tell you, but she likes Victor. You know, Doctor Whale."

_Ruby liked him?_

"And i'm pretty sure i'm going to have to set them up on a date, which can't be hard."

"It won't be hard, Emma."

"Oh yeah?" she asked playfully, "how's that?"

"Let's just say Ruby visits the hospital a lot, and when she's there. He can't take his eyes off of her," he grinned as he lead her home.


	15. A Sudden Idea

Emma turned and hit something- someone- and she opened her eyes,the first thing she was was Killian's bright, ocean blue eyes. _What the hell?! She didn't- no she couldn't possibly have done.. that._

"Hey beautiful," he greeted.

"What the hell?" she moaned, sitting up, careful not to yell in case Mary Margret and David came rushing in.

"What the hell what?" he asked, sitting up and giving her a good morning kiss. Emma gladly returned the kiss and after pulling away, she said:

"Why the hell are you here?" she asked and got a surprising answer:

"You asked me to say," he said, "don't you remember?"

Emma shook her head, and Killian said, "last night, I kissed you good night. I was going to leave, but you told me to stay."

Emma repeated the action before, "aww come on, how do you _not_ remember that?"

"I don't know, but I don't remember," she replied, and crawled over him to get out. She was still in the clothes she was in yesterday. _What? Maybe he was telling the truth_.

"Well.. Imma shower, so make breakfast and i'll be out," she said, grabbing a pair of clean clothes.

"You don't invite me to shower with you?" he asked, his puppy faces forming.

She shook her head, "nope, shower on your own time."

"Someone's feisty, today," he muttered, "what do you want?"

"Pancakes," she said and walked into the shower. "Feisty, feisty, feisty," she heard Killian chuckle as he left her room.

* * *

Emma walked out to the kitchen with her hair wet and messy. It wasn't her fault she was hungry and lazy. It _was_ Sunday, or at least she thought it was.

"Hey Henry!" she shouted as she saw him run her way, "what's the rush?"

He held a muffin in both of his hands, "school, remember? It's Friday."

"Oh," _it wasn't Sunday. What was she thinking?_ "see you after school then, kid."

"Hey love," Killian said, frying eggs, and finally looked up, with a shocked expression. "Did you just battle a giant squid in the bath or something?"

She shook her head, "I thought it was Sunday. I'm very lazy on Sundays. Although I may be lazy and have bad term memory, I totally swear I asked for pancakes."

"Can't make those- er- I mean I can't find the ingredients," he smiled and she chuckled.

"Here," he held out the pan, and turned off the stove, she was surprised he knew how to use the stove; she underestimated him sometimes, actually, a lot of times.

"What am I supposed to eat it with?" she asked, and Killian replied with a shrug: "I have no clue."

"Hmm," Mary Margret said as she and David walked into the kitchen, "I smell something good."

She took note of Emma's appearance and Killian, who was still holding the pan to Emma.

"Hey," she greeted, "morning. I hope you like eggs?"

"Eggs are fine," David said, walking to the pan and talking it away from Killian.

"No poison, right?"

"I made these for your daughter, do you really think I would have put _poison_ in it?"

Emma hit Killian's arm and he uttered a small yelp.

"I asked for pancakes," she told them, and walked off to dry her hair. She was going to set up Ruby and Victor.

She walked out and saw her parents and Killian eating the eggs he just cooked.

"Hey Emma, try some? They're not so bad," Killian said, holding up the piece with a fork.

"Nah, i'm not hungry," she said and saw Killian's face drop.

"Don't trust my cooking, Swan?" he said teasingly, "you're parents are eating it, you'll be fine. Besides, you've eaten my food before, you're not sick or dead are you? Henry isn't sick or dead is he?"

Giving up, Emma took a bite of the piece that Killian was holding. _Not bad. He's a great cook_.

"It's alright," she said, talking Killian's hand and pulling him out.

"Alright?" he asked, "nothing more?"

"Better than mine," she mutter quietly.

"What? I couldn't hear you, can you repeat it louder?" Killian was teasing her, she knew he heard her.

"Better than mine," she said louder.

"See, was it hard?"

"Yes."

She saw him roll his blue eyes.

"Where are we going?"

"Granny's."

They walked in and Ruby saw her and took off her apron.

"Ready to go?" she asked, excited.

"In a sec. Coffee please!" Emma called and immediately got her coffee.

"Alright then, to the hospital!" She marched out and the two followed her.

"So," Emma began, "are you expecting a date or just.. you know... talking..."

"Preferably, I'd take the date, but if that doesn't work out... if he doesn't like me, I guess I would stick to talking to him."

"Which won't be likely," Killian told her, "when you were there, he never took his eyes off of you, I swear."

"Oh-my-god!" Ruby jumped up and down, screaming.

"Chills, woman," Killian told her and put his hand on her shoulder to stop her from bouncing.

"Oh, right, but.. I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Ruby screamed so loud, that the people on the streets looked at her.

"Ruby," Emma said, "calm down. We're there." They stopped in front of the hospital and walked in. Not a second later they spotted Victor and Ruby began hyperventilating.

"Ruby breathe," Emma told her as Victor was walking their way.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Victor asked and Ruby couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"Oh, Killian said he left something here," she lied, pulling Killian away, "see you later."

"Seriously?"

"That's the best one I got, what would you have told him?"

"I have no clue."

The two of them turned and saw Ruby and Victor leaving.

"Follow them," she hissed.

They followed the two until they stopped in front of an empty glass room. His back was to the door, but Ruby's was not. Every few seconds Emma swore her eyes flickered to their direction. Emma and Killian watched them for a while. Nothing important would happen, just talking, and laughing. She also swore her eyes never left Victor's when they were talking. After what seemed like hours, Ruby and Victor traded phones and typed something in it. They were giving each other their numbers. He said something that made Ruby's eyes lit up and she hugged him, and gave Emma a wink.

"So what did he leave?" Victor asked when they got out.

"Apparently he didn't leave anything. He just had bad memory," lying was getting easier now.

"Ruby? Ready to go?" she asked and Ruby followed them after giving Victor a goodbye hug.

"SO?" Emma asked, excited to hear what happened.

"He said yes," Ruby whispered loudly, "it's a date!"

Ruby and Emma jumped up and down, squealing until Killian tapped her shoulder.

"Right," she said, looking at him.

"Well, I have to go," Ruby said, a ear to ear smile on her lips, "I'll see you later."

* * *

"So, where'd you go?" David and Mary Margret was sitting on the couch, waiting for their return.

"Oh for gods sake, I'm twenty eight- almost twenty nine. I don't need parents asking where I was," Emma groaned, and Killian snatched her coffee out of her hand.

"Hey, I was drinking that," she told him.

"To bad i'm thirsty," he grinned.

"I was at the hospital," she told them, and before they can react, she said, "for Ruby. She got a date with Victor. She's super excited."

"Doctor Whale?" Mary Margret asked and Emma nodded, "oh my gosh, I have to congratulate her." David followed her out of the door and Emma just looked at Killian, whose gaze was on her too.

"Well... that happened quickly."

"Yeah," Emma replied, "want to watch a movie?"

"Er- sure? Which?"

"Finding Nemo," Emma replied holding the disk with a grin on her face.

"Finding Nemo it is."

They put it on and Killian was watching it intently, it _was_ a good film. "I have an idea," Emma suddenly said.

"What?"

"Mr. Gold, Rumpelstiltskin has your hand. I think I can reattach it for you."

"You can?" Killian asked, a hint of joy in his voice, and Emma nodded.

"Alright then," he told her and she settled on is shoulder to watch the rest of the movie, "we'll get it."

* * *

**A/N: If you're worried about Neal and stuff.. No worries. He's probably starving x) Nah, kidding i'm not that mean. Someone let him out and he's at his father's shop or something. It'll be good for the next chapter. I hope, if I write it that way.**


	16. Bargaining

He found the film- Finding Nemo, was it, strange, sad, but also weird. Fishes don't talk, but then films are different.

"I have an idea," Emma suddenly said.

"What?"

"Mr. Gold, Rumpelstiltskin has your hand. I think I can reattach it for you."

"You can?" Killian asked, a hint of joy in his voice, and Emma nodded.

"Alright then," he told her and she settled on is shoulder to watch the rest of the movie, "we'll get it."

* * *

"So we break in and take the hand?" Killian asked, he was curious on how they were going to get his hand back.

"Stealing?" Emma asked, "if he doesn't let us try to buy it the first time."

The answer surprised Killian, Emma was going to steal if she needed to. One bloody hell of a woman.

The two walked into the shop and the crocodile entered.

"Ah, Ms. Swan," he began, "how may I assist you today?"

It almost sounded intimating.

"How much for something?"

"Be clearer won't you?"

"How much to buy something... like, say- I dunno, the hand," she pointed to his hand, sitting on the shelf next to other items he didn't really care about.

"Ohh, Ms. Swan," he said, walking to take the hand down from the shelf, "this, is exquisite, it's not worth anything. It's priceless."

Emma and Killian sighed at the same time, but the crocodile said something that surprised them both:

"But I will give it back to you, free of charge."

"And the price?" she asked. _Why was she asking that? But then Killian remembered that.. well the crocodile needs a price for every little thing._

"It's not hard really," he told them, "just kiss Neal."

Emma sputtered, "what?!"

"Kiss Neal," the coward said and Neal came walking out from the back room.

"Um.. I-" Emma stepped back and took Killian's hand, "I'll think about it." and they both ran out.

"What now?" she muttered, "what am I supposed to do now?"

"You can just kiss him?" Killian suggested and Emma shook her head.

"Never in my life, would I kiss him again."

"So what?"

"Regina," she told him, "Regina can help."

"How?" he asked, following Emma who was going to Regina's house.

"Because magic," she said.

"Regina!" Emma shouted when they were outside her door, and she opened her door.

"What?" Regina asked.

"I need your magic for something," Emma told her, and she was caught by surprise.

"You need _my_ magic?" Regina asked, Emma nodded and Regina scoffed.

"Under normal circumstances, I would say no, but since you saved Henry, what is it?" Regina said.

"Any chance you can shape shift someone to look like me and go to Mr. Gold's shop and kiss Neal in order to get Killian's hand?"

Regina just blinked, "i'm sorry what?"

"Shape shift someone into me and go to Mr. Gold's shop and get Killian's hand, can you do it?"

"Alright then, I _would_ do it, but you said 'kiss Neal' so no, bring someone who is willing and i'll do it."

Emma let out a sigh, "who would willingly be turned into.. well, me, and kiss Neal."

"Well, maybe you can just do it?" Regina asked and Emma shook her head.

"Just, like pay someone to do it or something," she told Regina, "please."

"I'll try," she nodded back and Emma took Killian's hand, "ok, thanks Regina."

"So what now?" Killian asked.

"Now, we wait."

"But you can trust Regina?" Killian asked, remembering her pushing him down to be the 'distraction', "I mean, what if she doesn't to it?"

"Oh no, Killian," Emma said, "this is Henry we're talking about. She would do _anything_ for him. And since we invited her to come help find him, she'll do anything, trust me."

"Okay then," Killian replied, taking Emma's hand.

"I'm still wondering how the Coward Jr. got out," Killian said when they got into the sheriff station.

"I think someone let him out," Emma replied.

"Was it your dad?"

"Hope not," she said.

"How come you don't call them your parents?" the words escaped Killian's lips before he had the chance to think.

"What?" Emma was caught by surprise.

"Mary Margret and David," he told her, "how come you don't call them 'mom' or 'dad'?"

"That's something for me to know, and for you to not," Emma replied, and Killian lean towards her.

"Are you sure about that, love?" he teased, kissing her cheek, "you'll tell me, I know you will."

"Think again," she muttered.

"Why are we here?"

"You're asking me," Emma said, suddenly realizing they were at the sheriff's station.

* * *

"Pizza," David said as he pulled out two frozen things out of the fridge, which was probably pizza. David stuck it the oven.

The four of them sat in the couch, watching a television program which Killian didn't know until there was a knock on the door.

"I got it," Mary Margret said, going to the door, and David did the same, when a timer rang.

"Emma?!" Mary Margret asked, and looked to the Emma that was on the couch.

"Move over," the other Emma said, pushing Mary Margret to the side and stopped in front of the two of them- Killian and the real Emma. The fake Emma disappeared and in her place was Regina, who was holding Killian's hand.

"Thank you," he muttered, grabbing the hand from Regina's possession.

"Regina, what happened?" Emma asked, and Killian finally realized that Regina's hair was messy and her make up sort of smeared.

"Neal was what happened," she sneered.

"What?"

"He thought I was you... obviously, since I looked like you, and he freaking tried to seduce me," Regina told them.

"And Gold didn't even give me the hand so I had to grab it and run," she complained, "I will never do you a favor again."

"Well," Emma said as David came out with plates filled with slices of pizza, "can you just reattach it?"

"What point of 'I will never do you another favor again' do you not get?" she asked, got up and grab a plate out of David's hand.

"What the hell happened to you?" David asked her surprised by her messy hair and smeared make up.

"Ask her," Regina said, pointing to Emma, gave Henry a kiss on the cheek and walked out with the pizza.

"So?" he asked her, "what the hell happened to her?"

"Er.." was all Emma replied, so Killian took the situation on his own hands- hand- soon to be hands.

"She wanted to reattach my hand, so she asked Mr. Gold and he said that for the hand she had to kiss Neal and she didn't want to," he took a breath, carefully watching Mary Margret's and David's expression, "and she didn't want to. Can't blame her really. Anyways, she asked Regina to find anyone who would and apparently, Regina took it on her own hands."

Everyone was silent and grabbed a plate, apparently David was too late and had to get another one because Regina took his.

"So how are you going to reattach dad's hand?" Henry asked and Killian almost choked. Henry was still calling him dad.

"No clue," Emma said, not being bothered by Henry's choice of words.

"But you will find a way right?" Henry said and Killian heard a grunt beside him, David was back.

"I won't stop until I succeed, kid," Emma replied and ruffled his hair.

"Isn't it strange that Mr. Gold kept his hand?" Henry asked, and Killian handed him his hand.

"Oh," Henry said as soon as Killian let go, "it's heavier than I thought."

"Some people keep treasures from their adventure- you know a souvenir," Killian said.

* * *

"Killian?" Emma asked out of the blue as they sat on the bed in her room, her head on his shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"You _know_ I won't stop until I find a way to reattach your hand, right?"

"I know that very well, lass," Killian replied. If there's one thing that Emma wants, she won't stop trying.

"And when you _do_ get your hand back, I will take you shopping," Emma told him.

"Shopping," Killian repeated, "seriously?"

"Yes," he can feel her grin and snuggle closer to him, "you need better clothes."

"So you're saying you don't like my clothes?"

"I'm saying," Emma replied in a stern voice, "is that you need _more_ clothes."

"More?"

"Hate to point it out, but you only have like one set of clothes."

"Well, someone's feisty. Besides, I have three sets of clothes," he muttered, "get it right."

Emma laughed- no giggle. Why does she giggle now? It's strange.

"But shopping?" he asked in a hurtful tone, "why must you hate my choice of clothing?"

"I don't _hate_ it," she replied, "I'm just saying you can have _better_."

"Yeah, okay," he smirked.

"I'm not kidding."


	17. A Hand for a Hand

Emma awoke early, you can put it that way, yes. Emma didn't really sleep, she pretended to until she felt Killian sleep; Emma racked her head for ideas on how to reattach Killian's hand. Not ideas, she knew the idea- magic- it's how.

Emma shook her head and gently pried herself from Killian's grip, careful to not wake him and she grabbed his had, and turned it over, again and again; suddenly she felt something. Like a wave of magic, filling inside her. She knew how, but she didn't know how. She knew she had to wave her arm over the hand, but she had no idea what to think about. Mr. Gold had told her once to free your mind, was she supposed to clear her mind or concentrate on what she wants most, Killian to get his hand back. _It's worth a try_, she thought and removed Killian's hook. She set it aside and cleared her mind; well as much as she can and waved her hand, she saw a spell being cast, the air reacting like heat waves, but his hand was still not connected. She tried again, thinking of nothing, like she usually did in her sleep after she found Henry; this time, it did something, small, little, but _something_. So thinking of nothing doesn't work, what if she thought about what she wanted most: Killian with his hand- both of his hands, hugging her, it weaving through her hair.

It didn't work, she thought, not looking at his hand, but when she did it surprised her. His hand was back; she had to touch it, pull on it, to make sure it was real, but when she did, Killian groaned and sat up.

"Something wrong love?" he asked, and Emma couldn't help _not_ smiling, and tried to not look at his newly restored hand, but her gaze probably flicked in its direction and Killian looked.

"Emma," his voice was shaky, she had never seen him like this before, it was like he was going to approach something dangerous," what did you do?"

"You're acting like I did a bad thing," Emma said looking at his shiny blue eyes, "would you rather I cut it off so you're with your hook again?"

"Not a bad thing," Killian told her, awkwardly moving his new left hand, "it's just strange to have _both_ of my hands."

"I know," Emma said, "still want to go shopping though?"

Killian laughed, "you tell me."

"Want to get used to your hand first?" Emma asked.

"Er.. sure?"

"I'm still taking you shopping, don't get your hopes up," Emma stated and Killian groaned.

"Waffles," Emma said, taking his hand and dragging him out, "i'm making you waffles."

"Feisty, you didn't even ask what I want, love," he muttered, following her out to the kitchen.

Everyone was there, well not everyone, but Mary Margret, David, and Henry. _What were they doing up so early?_ Emma's gaze flicked to the clock 7:15, oh, she spent more time trying to reattach Killian's hand than she thought.

"Waffles?" Mary Margret asked and held out two plates, _how did she know that was what I was going to make? Probably a coincidence._

"Yeah, Emma was just going to make that," Killian said, finally being able to take both plates.

"Hey," Mary Margret said excited, "you got your hand back!"

"I know," he smirked and handed Emma her plate.

"Were's your hook," Henry asked, running over Killian, "can I see your hook?"

"Yeah, lad," Killian answered, putting down his plate and walking with Henry to her bedroom.

"So," David began, looking at her. _Why? _"What was a he doing in your room?"

"Oh, um.." Emma was caught off guard, she thought they would ask her about her reattaching her hand. "Nothing?"

"Are you pregnant?" Mary Margret blurted out and Emma just blinked.

"What?"

"Didn't mean to say _that_," Mary Margret looked to the floor and Emma turned to see Killian and Henry coming back; Henry's left hand was replaced with a hook and he went around talking like a pirate.

"Seriously?" Emma asked with a raised eyebrow.

Killian shrugged, "what can I say?"

"C'mon," Emma pulled him out, "I'm taking you shopping."

"We're," Henry corrected, following her.

"I'm not taking you shopping, you're probably going to want to by everything," Emma told him.

"Who says you're paying?" Henry smirked- wait since when did he smirk? Killian...

"So you're paying?" Emma tilted her head.

"Who says i'm buying anything?" Henry scoffed, his attitude was getting worse.

"You taught him that," Emma growled to Killian in a low voice.

"Taught him what?"

"His attitude's getting worse, and it's all your fault."

"I beg to differ," he smirked as he followed Emma into the store.

* * *

"So.."

"Here," Emma said, holding him a jacket.

"What's this?" he asked, pointing to the zipper.

Emma replied with a loud sigh Why? _How was she supposed to explain this?_

"Zipper, just.. zip it up," Emma was really bad at explaining things.

"Zip.. It... Up.. Yeah, thanks that helps a lot," Killian replied in a sarcastic voice.

"It's not my fault you don't know the function of simplest things," Emma muttered under her breath and Killian chuckled.

"My, my," he uttered and followed Emma.

"Hate to ask since you're bad at explaining things, but what is this?" Killian asked as she measured his feet.

"This, measures your feet," Emma hissed, she was already tired.

"I know what it does," Killian replied coldly, "why are you measuring my feet?"

"To find your shoe size, maybe?" Emma asked,_ size twelve._

"To find you a shoe."

"Why?"

"OHMYGOD," Emma growled, and added in a gentle voice, "can you not?"

"Feisty, feisty, feisty Swan."

She grabbed him a converse shoe his size, and not to her surprise, she heard him mutter:

"Strings?! Strings?! What the bloody hell are these distracting things for."

She decided to ignore him, she didn't need to explain if he thinks she didn't hear it.

"Where else? I want to get away from these weird technology as soon as possible."

Emma smirked, she was going to take her time. She tossed him a shirt as soon as they walked into the clothes section again.

"Why are the bloody hell these things soft?"

She tossed him jeans that she thought was his size and got a complaint like all the other times:

"The bloody hell?"

Emma gave up, he's just trying to piss her off, "why don't you try them on," she said, pushing him into a dressing room, "hope they fit."

When he was in there, she scanned around for Henry-_where is he?_ He ran off as soon as they got in the store and wasn't seen again. Killian came out and her first thought was: OH MY GOD. Was this her eyes tricking her?

"Like what you see, love?" he winked.

"No, you look... different," she lied- well, it really wasn't a lie, partly a lie...

"Whatever you say," he replied and walked back in. Emma suddenly thought of him in a suit and tie and she blushed. Don't think about it, she told herself.

"Ready to go, love?" he asked, man he changed faster than she thought.

"Want another outfit?" Emma asked, hoping he'll say yes.

"If you wanted to come in the dressing room or whatever you call it, you could have asked," Killian winked and Emma blushed.

"Of course I didn't want to come in."

"Of course you didn't," Killian repeated denying her answer, "of course you didn't."

The two checked out and were halfway home before she saw Henry chasing after them.

"You didn't have to leave me there," he told them, holing a movie.

"You didn't steal it, did you?"

"I may or may not have stolen it," Henry smiled- no smirked, why was he smirking?

"Henry," Emma warned as if something was behind him.

"I didn't steal it, gods woman, chill." _What the hell was wrong with Henry?_

"She would've praised you if you did," Killian smirked. _Killian._

"I would not," Emma scoffed, _why would she? Who would praise their child because he stole something- besides Killian, of course._

* * *

Emma sat on the couch with Henry and her so-called parents. Killian said he had to go get something and he came back wearing what she just bought for him, she _would have_ praised him, complimented him if he wore the jacket instead of his coat he usually wore. She had to admit though, he looked amazing.

"Like what you see, love?" he asked, and Emma tore her eyes away from him.

"You look fine," it was a lie, obviously, and Killian knew it.

"You going to sit?" Emma asked and Killian blushed-wait blushed? _Since when did Killian blush, it wasn't manly, he knew that_.

He cleared his throat, his hands fidgeting around a pocket.

"Killian?"

"I-" Killian tilted his head and knelt down on one knee. _He better not be doing what I think he is doing. _He pulled out a box- _oh hell no, he isn't doing this_- "Emma," he opened it and inside was a gold band- ring, whatever. "Will you marry me," he asked, and Emma froze. She hyperventilated, _he did not just do that.._

"Emma?" he asked after she didn't reply.

"What do you think?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes?" he asked in a scared, tiny voice.

"Yes," she confirmed and pulled him into a deep kiss. Her parents and Henry cheered, "yes! You are officially my dad now," Emma heard Henry shout and smiled.

He would make one _hell_ of a father.

* * *

"You know, it's a little early for you to ask me to marry you," Emma said as her head rested on his bare chest.

"I know," he replied simply.

"Then why did you?"

"Because I can," Killian smirked.

"Why?"

"A hand for a hand," was all Killian said and they laid in comfortable silence. _A hand for a hand..._

* * *

**A/N: Before you comment anything bad about the proposal or its too early. I know, but I planned the hand to be reconnected later, but that didn't work out or something, so I planned it now. A hand for a hand- it kinda sorta makes sense? **

**I think this would have 22 chapters? Give or take. **

**PS: I'm working on a CS AU so after I finish this ff, i'll post it x)**


	18. Nightmares

_"What are you doing here?" Emma scoffed as Neal walked onto the Jolly Roger._

_"Getting what I want," he hissed, and his mouth opened. Instead of normal teeth, he saw fangs dipped in blood._

_"Who did you kill?" Emma asked in a shaky voice, noticing his fangs too._

_"Nobody important," Neal told them, "nothing important."_

_"Why are you here?"_

_"Simple, really."_

_"Why are you here," Emma demanded._

_"To get what I want."_

_"Which is?"_

_"You," he hissed and jumped, Killian pushed the opposite direction and leapt backwards. He looked up and Emma was already standing over him, she held her hand and he took it._

_"You," Neal hissed again, his fangs growing larger and his eyes red. Emma grabbed the sword from Killian's belt and deflected him and pulled Killian back._

_Neal's eyes flicked to him for a moment. He was going to attack. Before Killian had time to react, Emma had pulled him out of the way and stab Neal in the side._

_"You think that will actually hurt me?" Neal asked in an intimidating voice, "well, it doesn't."_

_He healed it in a matter of seconds and leapt again. After a while, when Emma was getting tired and Killian was scanning around for Neal, he felt something stab him in the back. _

_Found him._

_Killian fell to his knees and struggled to stay up, but failed. He fell with a thump and heard someone scream- Emma._

_"Emma!" Killian called, struggling to his knees and he flew to the wall and something was holding him back. Ropes. His back hurt, very much, but that wasn't what he was supposed to be worrying about- he was supposed to be worrying about Emma. Neal suck his hand into he chest and pulled out at heart._

_"NO!" Killian roared, struggling to get out of the ropes, "NO!"_

_"Oh you're going to enjoy this, Hook." the monster spat out his name and turned her heart in his hands and have it a squeeze. _

_Emma shrieked, not a scream, not just an 'ahh' shriek but a, "Killian!" shriek._

_"Emma!" he replied and she turned, her eyes wide and he saw a look of desperation in her eyes- something he had never seen before._

_Killian kept on struggling, his eyes still on Emma's and he finally broke the ropes, but instead of letting the ropes hit the ground with a small thump, instead he placed them down gently. There were perks of being Peter Pan, nobody would hear you if you were hovering over the ground; that's what he did. Killian landed softly behind the monster- Neal- whatever he was supposed to call him and grabbed the sword he took from Emma that was dangling on his belt. When he did, he felt Neal stopped torturing Emma, and Killian ducked as Neal turned and leapt._

_"Emma!" Killian called and came to her aid, "are you okay?"_

_"What do you think," she muttered in a sarcastic voice. Now was not the best time to try to be funny, he thought._

_Killian helped her stand up and let her lean on him._

_"Steady," he guided her and something pounced from behind. Neal. His whole world turned black- he didn't see anything, he couldn't feel anything, he didn't hear anything. _

_Emma's scream woke him up, "KILLIAN!" His head shot up and the first thing he saw was Neal crushing her heart. He rushed over to her aid._

_"Killian," her eyes met his, "I love you." A tear fell out of her eyes and Killian gently wiped it off and kissed her. _

_"Lover birds done here?" Neal monster asked in a sharp tone._

_"We are never done," Killian growled and Neal monster shrugged, "alright then, your lost."_

_He crushed it now, her heart turning to dust and the last thing Emma whispered was: "Killian."_

* * *

"EMMA! NO!" Killian shouted real loud as he awoke from his nightmares. He was sweating a lot, and he meant a lot. His forehead, his back everywhere, really.

"Killian?" Emma asked, sitting up and looking down at his eyes, "are you okay?"

"You were gone," his voice broke, "just like Milah."

"It was a nightmare, Killian, it's okay," Emma laid down again and snuggled against him, "it's okay."

"I don't want you to be gone," his voice broke again, he didn't cry, pirates don't cry. But he isn't a pirate anymore, a person, a person with feelings. A tear escaped his watery eyes and he felt soft hands wiping it off.

"I will never be gone, as long as you're with me," Killian felt her smile and did so himself.

"Care to tell me about your nightmare?" Emma asked in a soft voice after her parents and Henry came in to check on them, "or would you rather not?"

_He would rather not, but it was good to face his fears._

"Neal," Killian hissed after a long, but comfortable silence. Emma wasn't rushing him, and that was nice of her.

"He ripped your heart out, just like Rumpelstiltskin did to Milah," he told her and she just nodded. "He was some kind of demon monster thing, he had fangs and blood red eyes. He could heal- he had magic."

Emma nodded and placed her head on Killian's neck, taking in his scent.

"Do you know how he got it- I mean, I know it's a dream, but did you know how?"

Killian shook his head, of course he wouldn't know.

"He sounded like the dark one?" Emma asked, and Killian nodded.

"Well, kind of- he looked pretty normal, but just his blood dipped fangs and his eyes and his attitude," Killian shrugged, he really wasn't paying attention.

"You're okay now, right?" Emma asked, rolling on top of him.

"Yeah, why?"

"You know," Emma said.

"Oh, _oh_," Killian smirked, "of course."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like? Leave a review. Would you like me to type a wedding chapter or no? Hope you like x) Sorry it's short too.. I have no idea what to write about.. so yeah..**


	19. Unexpected Truth

Emma in the sheriff's station, with nothing to do and no one to talk to; Henry was at school, Mary Margret and David were at Granny's Bed and Breakfast- if you know what she meant, Killian was at Dr. Hopper's, to help get rid of his nightmares. Emma heard someone walk in hours later when she was reading a book

"Hey," she greeted, not taking her eyes off the book, Emma finished the chapter and looked up. Neal.

"What do you want?" Emma hissed, standing up.

"It wasn't you," Neal said, and Emma was totally confused. _What did he mean it wasn't me?_

"When we were in my father's shop. It wasn't you, who kissed me," _how did he know?_

"Yes it was," Emma lied, taking her left hand and pointed out the door.

"Seriously?" Neal groaned, and snatched the ring off of Emma's hand.

"Give it back to me," Emma said in a harsh tone, "now." She wasn't the kind to do that, but some stuff were just off limits.

"No."

"GIVE IT BACK," Emma roared.

"No," he replied coolly.

"NOW," Emma spelled out the words and Neal just shook his head.

"Kiss me," he hissed.

"I did, at Gold's shop," Emma lied again, it was technically her- wasn't it, Regina _looked_ like her.

"That wasn't you."

"Yes it was," Emma snarled, trying to snatch back her ring, but he held it just out of her reach.

"No it wasn't."

"Give me back my ring," she commanded and he shook his head.

"Kiss me," Neal smirked- it was a terrible smirk really, even Henry did that better than him.

"Give me back my ring," she ignored his last comment.

"Kiss me," he said and Killian just entered.

"Killian," Emma said, giving him puppy eyes, "help me?"

Killian was about to take a step forward, but Neal pulled out a gun and pointed it at him:

"Don't move."

"Drop it," she commanded.

"Kiss me."

"Drop it," Emma said in a shaky voice and he dropped it and Emma kicked in to Killian's direction. Killian picked it up and when Emma looked back, there was Neal holding _another_ gun. Where the hell did he get them?

"Drop it," Emma said giving her death stare and commanded him like he was a dog.

"Kiss me."

"Fine," Emma said, a plan forming in her head.

"What?!" Killian scoffed and Neal chuckled. Emma took that time to wink at him, saying: _I've got a plan. No worries. _Killian gave a small, quick nod and Emma let her gaze rest on Neal.

"Drop it," she said and he moved closer to her, "give me the ring."

He obeyed, "close your eyes." He obeyed that too, and Emma took the thing closer to her- a lamp, and hit Neal on the side of the head so hard that he fell with a thump. Emma slipped on her ring and Killian walked to her, giving her a warm embrace.

"Weird thing," Killian chuckled as he pulled Neal into the jail cell and locked him up, "I thought you were going to _really_ kiss him."

Emma laughed, "like I would ever do that."

Killian wrapped his arm around her and placed a kiss on her temple, "I know, but still."

"So how was it?" Emma asked as Killian sat in the chair she accompanied before Neal came in.

"It went fine, I think, he's real helpful- really," Killian replied in a slightly enthusiastic voice, and Emma sat on his lap.

"Really?" Emma asked, smirking.

"So what about it?" Killian asked, changing the subject.

"What?"

"The wedding," he said and Emma thought he was kidding, "our wedding."

"What about it?"

"Are you planning it?"

Emma rolled her eyes and settled for a place in his neck, "no, what do you like?"

"Small," Killian said, "I'd like it small, just your family and some of your best friend?"

"Your crew?" Emma asked and Killian shook his head.

"Preferably not."

"Alright then," Emma said, mentally planning the wedding, "small, pirate themed?"

"On the Jolly Roger," Killian immediately replied and Emma laughed.

"Nice, how about pirate clothes instead of a suit or dress?"

"Now you're getting it," Killian said with a smile.

Emma snuggled closer, "so who?"

"Your family, your friends," Killian said with a smile, "don't you remember?"

Emma sighed, "I didn't mean _that_, but okay. Mary Margret, David, Henry, Ruby, Granny, Victor, the seven dwarves, Archie, Regina, that's it right?"

"Er... Belle? I shot her.. so..." Killian hesitated.

"Well, if Belle comes, then Mr. Gold comes then _he_ comes," she jerked her head to the jail cell where Neal was still knocked out.

"What if they don't?"

"You never know," Emma muttered, snuggling closer to Killian. The sun was setting and the moon was coming.

"C'mon," Emma said, and pulled Killian from the chair, and he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer.

* * *

Emma sat on the bed, Killian sleeping quietly and peacefully- Dr. Hopper helped. She shook her head, clearing the thought, that wasn't what was important now. She missed her period, it was supposed to be yesterday..

_Was she? Nah it's impossible- isn't it. She surely can't be pregnant._

Emma laid down and snuggled against Killian, she wasn't pregnant, she refused to believe so.

She must be super crazy if she was doing this. The crazy thought she had last night led to this crazy event. Emma was not pregnant, but according to the period she was supposed to have two days ago, she was. She remembered holding one of these, a decade ago, when she was sitting in the jail cell, after Neal left with the stolen watches. Emma was sitting in the restroom with a pregnancy test. She waited until it beeped.

_See, it's going to say no, she just knew it._ Emma looked down with a smile, but it disappeared completely. _P._

She was pregnant. She couldn't deny it. She was going to have another child. Killian was going to be a father...

* * *

**A/N: Heyy? Wedding chapter next... Hope you liked the ideas. After wedding chapter, SPOILER: [Entitled: The Big Day] NOT REALLY A SPOILER. Then it's the Epilogue.. and a sneak peak/ preview of my CS AU ff. x) **


	20. The Big Day

"On a scale of one to ten, how excited are you?"

"Emma Swan," she replied.

"Killian Jones," Killian countered her.

"No," Henry popped out of nowhere, "Emma Jones."

"You did _not_ just go there," Emma groaned.

"Why?" Killian asked in a fake hurtful voice, "you pity the surname 'Jones'?"

"No- I didn't say that," Emma confessed, and a grin appeared on Killian's face, "that's not what I meant."

"So you'd prefer 'Swan'?" Killian asked teasingly.

"No, Killian," she plead, not catching his teasing tone, "I never said that."

Killian only grinned- "I don't care if you refuse to take my surname, you will always be Emma Jones in my eyes," he winked and Emma blushed. "Don't."

Killian smirked and followed Emma out the door- to wherever they were going.

"So what outfit you got for me?" she asked and Killian couldn't help but snicker.

"Something funny?"

"You never worry about clothing..."

"Oh," Emma was caught by surprise, "well- I.. just... um.." That woman had nothing to say, she was actually worrying about clothes.

"And imagine if you were actually going to wear a dress," he said to himself.

"I don't wear dresses," Emma told him and he just looked at her.

"You're not the only lie detector in the world," he said.

"I'm not lying," she told him and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Right," was all he said and they walked to the Jolly Roger in silence.

"You know," Emma said, breaking the silence, "I've never met Tinkerbell in Neverland."

"Aye, about that," Killian was caught by surprise, "let's just say she's... not the nicest fairy."

"What's she like?"

"Well, she's nice. Nice, that yes," Killian replied, "but when she gets jealous.. well, you should stay away from her."

"Jealous?" Emma asked curious, "so you didn't let me meet her because she would get jealous?"

"Pretty much," Killian said as they entered the captain's chamber.

"So?" Emma said, trying to conceal her excitement, but failed.

"Pick any," he said gesturing to the closet.

She opened it and he heard her gasp.

"Like what you see?"

"You think?" she replied in a sarcastic voice. She disappeared into the closet to find something she liked; Killian couldn't blame her, the clothes were all dresses, and she didn't like dresses. She emerged a few minutes later, with a clothes neatly stacked, it wasn't a dress, that was for sure.

"Let's see what you have," Killian said and she laid the clothes on the bed he was sitting on moments before: long sleeved black shirt, a golden vest decorated with elegant designs, a belt piece that would run across her stomach and leather pants, _Milah's old clothes_. Killian panicked, was she allowed to wear them?

"Killian?" Emma asked, snapping him back to reality, and he spoke, trying not to hyperventilate:

"You forgot the pendant."

"Oh, were these her old clothes?" Emma asked in a gentle voice and Killian nodded.

"I'm so sorry," she apologized, hurrying to pick up the clothes to put it back where she found it.

"Emma," he touched he arm and she froze, her gentle hazel- green eyes finally looking at him, "it's fine."

"No, it's not," she said, and she was partly right, "it was Milah's I should have asked."

He slightly flinched at the mention of her name, "you didn't know. Just let me find the pendant and try it on, okay?"

Emma nodded slowly, her eyes not leaving his, and dropped the clothes she was going to put back.

"Hey," he said in a comforting voice, putting his hand on her arm, "it's fine." Then he walked to the closet to the closet to dig out the pendant that went along with the outfit. He dug inside boxes until he found a box, just big enough for the pendant. He held up the dusty box the contained the pendant and Emma took it out of his hands and opened it carefully. It _wasn't_ even close to the one that Milah wore, but it fit the outfit even better than the other pendant.

"It's beautiful," she gaped and stared at it; Killian couldn't disagree. It was made of pure crystal, and a small plastic swan was dangling for it. Swan, swan. Nothing was better than a swan for a Swan, soon to be Jones.

"Wasn't the original one, didn't even know I had this one here," he smirked and Emma tore her eyes from the beautiful crystal pendant and nodded.

"It's beautiful," she gaped again, and almost ran Killian over with a hug.

"Just like you," he said, and pulled her closer to him, like he did on the beanstalk, and she pushed away.

"Emma, what's wrong?"

"Killian- I.." she hesitated, and sat on the bed, staring at nothing.

"You can tell me," he said, sitting down next to her.

"I.. Don't get angry at me," Emma plead, "please." _Why would he get angry at her?_

"Why _would_ I?" he asked in a confused tone. The two words that came out were unexpected:

"I'm pregnant."

Killian didn't reply, _he was going to be an actual father._ The thought ran over his mind, again and again, picturing himself playing with a little girl, similar to Emma.

"Killian?" she asked, snapping him back to reality, "I'm sorry."

"What for?" he laughed, and pulled her closer, "that is bloody amazing."

"You think?" she asked, a smile forming on her lips, and he nodded.

"How long?"

"Three days? Today's the third day," she replied and he smiled.

"What do you think it'll be?" Killian asked.

"Healthy, I just want it to be healthy," she smiled, an unexpected answer, but still.

"Healthy," Killian confirmed, "it _will_ be healthy. I hope it's a girl."

"Wendy?" Emma asked, curious and Killian nodded.

"Wendy Jones," he smiled.

"Maybe a middle name?" she asked and picked up the elegant swan pendant.

"Why won't you think about that," he told her, and placed the pendant around her neck. "You look beautiful."

"As do you, handsome," she smirked. He taught her well.

"Why won't you try it on?" he asked, gesturing to the pile of clothes she just brought out, and she nodded.

* * *

One thing that he _knew_ was that Emma would make one bloody amazing pirate, and he was right. She was tough, strong, independent, but she was also fragile. She looked brilliant. He blond curls resting on her shoulders, the belt a little big, the sleeve a little long, but that was what made it look better.

He tutted, "you look amazing."

"As do you," she complemented, he was still in the normal clothes that she bought him.

"I would look better if I'm in my pirate clothes, may I?" he asked, as if asking her to dance and she nodded.

"Still think I look better," she smiled as he finished changing.

"Doubt it," he smirked back at her and she fell on the bed: "When's the wedding? I don't wanna change outta these."

"Well," he bent down to kiss her and she gratefully returned it, "it can be whenever you want."

"Tomorrow," she said and he nodded.

"Better get the invites out."

Emma pulled out her phone and texted everyone, a few minutes later, she replied, "done," and pulled him into another deep kiss.

"So, how you feeling?" David asked, the wedding was starting in a few minutes.

"Fine," he replied, looking at his father-in-law.

"Need a place, I recon?"

"I'm not really sure about that," he said, looking down, "I think the four of us would be fine."

"Four?" David sputtered.

"You're hearing things again," Killian lied.

"No I'm not."

"Yea, you are," Killian argued.

"Something wrong?" Emma asked, hearing all the noise, with Mary Margret- his mother-in-law.

"He said 'four'," David sounded like a 5 year old tattle telling kid blaming someone on taking his toy, "he said, 'the four of us would be fine'."

"Presumably, I said, '_I think_ the four of us would be fine', but if you have a place to offer, it's welcomed," Killian rolled his eyes.

"OH MY GOD!" Mary Margret gasped and hugged Emma.

"What?" Ruby asked, breathing hard, like she was running, "Emma's pregnant!"

"OHMYGODEMMAWHYDIDN'TYOUTELLME!?" Ruby screamed in a single breath, and Killian had to cover his ears.

"Four days in, chills," she said and Mary Margret and Ruby started tackling Emma.

Killian turned to his father-in-law, David when he grunted, "it's all your fault."

"My, is your family expanding a bad thing?" Killian replied in a mocking tone, and ducked David's fist. "Chills."

It was the smallest wedding, just 15 people, including his in-laws and everyone else. Small, just how they liked it.

* * *

"And do you, Killian Jones, take Emma Swan as your wife and love her forever?"

"I do," Killian didn't even hesitate.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Killian pulled Emma into a deep kiss and felt some wind- true love's kiss, was it? He pulled back and she smiled.

"Emma Jones, everyone!" Killian yelled and the small crowd cheered.

"Emma Jones?" he asked.

"Emma Jones," she confirmed and there was a disturbance at the other end of the ship.

"What the bloody hell is that?" he cursed as Henry ran them over with hugs. Neal, was that what. _Can't that dude just find happiness elsewhere? Away from his Emma Jones?_

* * *

**A/N: I may or may not be writing another chapter before the epilogue I may or may not be setting up a small Evil Fire relationship in this ff. I may or may not be... Hope you liked?**


	21. Epilogue

"Emma Swan, do you take Killian Jones as your husband and love him forever?"

"I do."

"And do you, Killian Jones, take Emma Swan as your wife and love her forever?"

"I do," Killian didn't even hesitate.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Killian pulled Emma into a deep kiss and she felt a wave of magic coming from them- true love's kiss. He pulled back with a smile on his lips and she returned it.

"Emma Jones, everyone!" Killian yelled and the small crowd cheered.

"Emma Jones?" he asked.

"Emma Jones," she confirmed and there was a disturbance at the other end of the ship.

"What the bloody hell is that?" he cursed as Henry ran them over with hugs. They walked towards it and there he was. Neal.

"What the bloody hell does _he_ want?" Emma hissed, eyeing the intruders.

"Emma," he said, catching Emma and Killian, "I thought we had something, I thought we had-"

"Can you not?" she interrupted coldly.

"But Emma," Neal said.

"Don't," she replied.

"What's going on here?" Regina came from the back of them and caught Neal's eyes. He stared back at hers and Emma just looked at Killian.

_Are they?_

_I appears so_, Killian's eyes replied.

They stayed like that for a couple of seconds more and Regina broke eye contact.

"Well, glad you invited me. Henry?" she asked and he ran into her arms.

Regina left without another word as did Neal and Mr. Gold.

"Well.." Emma stuttered, "that was..."

"Strange," Killian filled in the blanks and she replied with a nod.

"Sooo," Killian said, entering Granny's B&B, "you you like a daughter, or a brother?"

"Daughter," Henry said, after the shock escaped him, "are you really?"

Emma nodded and Henry jumped on the bed after Killian.

"Emma!" Mary Margret didn't even knock, "this determines the gender of the baby. Ruth gave it to me." She held out a pendant, "if it swings North to South, it's a boy. If it swings East to West, it's a girl. May I do the honors?"

Emma nodded and held out her hand. It was swinging East to West. _It's a girl_.

"Well?" Killian asked from behind them, "what is it?"

"She," Emma corrected, "it's a girl."

Killian made her stumble forwards by giving her a hug.

"A girl," he breathed in her ear and she smiled.

"A name in mind?" Mary Margret asked and Emma nodded, "mind telling us?"

"Wendy Jones," Killian said with a smirk and Emma felt Henry and her parents come hug her too.

"Wendy _Marie_ Jones," she smiled.

* * *

A black haired, blue eyed girl ran right past her and into Killian's hand.

"You didn't miss me?" Emma asked in a fake sad voice.

"Sorry mommy!" the little girl yelled and ran into her mother's arms.

"What about your big brother, Wendy?" Henry asked, and she gave her older brother a hug. Wendy Marie Jones just came back from her first day of school- and Henry, she had no idea why he wasn't in school.

"Don't you have school?" Emma asked as Wendy ran off inside the hose with Killian.

"No shit, Sherlock," said Henry, "I just didn't want to come."

"Why not?"

"Girl problems," and the answer surprised her.

"Who?"

"Paige," he said.

"Jefferson's daughter?" Emma asked and he nodded. She was a sweet girl, she couldn't blame Henry.

"I think she likes me," Henry told her and she smiled.

"Then why aren't you at school?"

"She's dating another guy."

Emma tried not to groan or sigh, _girl problems_- it wasn't her favorite thing to talk about.

"You can ask her," she did not know what to say.

"And if she says no I'll embarrass myself?"

"She might like you?"

"Might," Henry chuckled, "not going to take the chance that I would be embarrassed by her."

"You never know," Emma said shrugging, "come on."

Henry followed Emma into the kitchen and the first thing he heard was him mom saying:

"What the hell happened here?"

The kitchen was a mess- flour everywhere, cracked eggs and spilled chocolate chips, not to mention Killian and Wendy; they were covered in flour.

"She wanted to make chocolate chip cookies," Killian accused. _You don't accuse a little girl, much less your daughter on something_.

It was going to be a long day...

* * *

**Snippet of 'Something Different' an AU CS ff. **

**Description**:Ruby drags Emma to a New Years Party and she meets an extraordinary actor (whom she doesn't know), Killian Jones. What happens when an ordinary girl and an extraordinary actor meet?

* * *

"Aww, come on," Emma complained, "do I really have to?"

"Yes," Ruby replied on the other side of the phone.

"I'm not a party girl."

"I can make you one."

"Ohh," Emma moaned, "don't even think about it."

"So you'll come?"

"If you drag me."

"You're going to regret that," Ruby said in a teasing voice, "if you don't come I'll make you come. Wear something decent, alright?"

Emma scoffed and hung up. Ruby can be a huge pain in the ass once it comes to partying or celebrities, but then again, she's almost always a pain in the ass, that's what made her special. Emma finished dressing, and went into the kitchen for breakfast. Ruby was already at work, Henry was with Mary Margret who was at David's house, and Emma would always be alone, getting ready for work, coming home from work and eating dinner was her usual routine. She checked her phone once again- 6:40 am.

_Shit, if she wasn't going to hurry, she would be late._

She jogged to her car in the parking lot and drove to Starbucks, today, however, it was crowded. _Great, how was she going to get her coffee with all this? _Luckily, she found a spot and pushed through the crowing people to the counter. From afar, she caught someone with dark hair, but before she can take a look at his features, someone blocked the gap. _Celebrity, _she thought, _going to normal places to get attention_.

"Emma," a cashier finally saw her, "the usual I presume?"

She nodded and handed her a five, still trying to catch the 'celebrity'.

"I wish they would've chosen a different place," she muttered to the cashier and she nodded. They handed her coffee a few minutes later- 6:55. _Fuck she was going to be late._

"See you tomorrow, Widow!" Emma called to the cashier and pushed in between people to get out. _She was going to be late to work- again._

"Late again," Regina called, as Emma walked in, "one minute," she complained, "there was a celebrity at the Starbucks I usually go to."

"Then you could have gotten there earlier," Regina chimed, and Emma grumbled.

"There was traffic too," she said, it wasn't really a lie. The traffic was around the Starbucks she went to.

"Stop complaining, and start working," her boss's voice was stern again. Sometimes, she didn't know what was wrong. At one moment, she would be nice and funny, then a split second later, she would be stern and bossy.

Emma walked to her office and started to do the paperwork, but she heard someone text her. Ruby.

_Emma_

**What**

_I'm bored_

**I'm at work**

_You heard of the celebrity spotting?_

**No. You act like I know all the gossip news**

_You'll be like me soon_

**In your dreams**

_It's only a matter of time_

Ruby stopped texting her and Emma continued her paperwork until it was time to leave. Emma really wanted a new job, one that paid well, not working as a bartender, like Ruby. "_It's a good job,_" Ruby had told her, _and be tempted by drinks? No thank you._ Mary Margret, on the other hand, was a doctor, just like her boyfriend, David. In fact, they met while the first week of working when they still didn't understand anything and had to be called into their boss's office to be warned.

She checked her phone- 4:58 pm. _Good,_ she thought, and started packing up. Her days were boring, she only wished she can have a fun life. Be in a film crew, maybe director, or make up artist, or camera person, she shook her head, clearing out that dream that would never happen...

* * *

**A/N: The AU CS ff will be up soon. Maybe I would write a couple of one-shots of CS in Neverland and stuff x)**


End file.
